Segredos
by lsmask
Summary: Sasuke e Naruto voltam para Konoha, a vila está fraca e para piorar a situação, Sakura, que se tornou uma poderosa ninja, desapareceu, comprometendo ainda mais a segurança da vila, Sasuke e Naruto se comprometem a encontrala, mas por duras circunstancias
1. Chapter 1

Segredos

M.A.S.K. dos autores:Olá, este é o nosso primeiro Fanfic, esperamos que vocês gostem, nos esforçamos para criar uma estória onde houvesse um pouco de tudo...com capítulos que abordam cada um uma temática(romance, guerra, ação, comédia...) diferente para que a estória não seja cansativa, agradecemos a todos aqueles que lerem e pedimos que vocês comentem a estória, mesmo que seja para dizer um simples:

"É... o fanfic ficou legal".

Valeu pessoal! Até a próxima.

Os direitos autorais dos personagens pertencem aos seus respectivos criadores.

CAPÍTULO 1-O desaparecimento de Sakura

O sol nasce sobre a velha vila oculta de Konoha, e junto com ele é possível ver de longe dois homens de aparência jovem e forte, que vão adentrando os portões da vila, um é radiante, como seus cabelos o são, nos olhos trás a determinação e o animo de mil homens, olhos azuis como o céu limpo daquele dia de verão. O outro é mais sério, não deixava transparecer seus planos e pensamentos, não se sabe se está alegre, se está triste, desesperado, abatido, pois embora muitos sejam os sentimentos, os olhos eram sempre os mesmos, olhos de guerreiro, do tipo do homem que não fala muito, mas quando fala é convincente e sensato, concentrava-se naquele momento a observar tudo atentamente, hábito prudente, sempre que lhe perguntavam o porque desse hábito ele dizia que era por que os grandes homens tropeçavam nas pedrinhas mais ordinárias, e que seu treino de nada valeria se seus olhos fossem tolos. Ele observava o caminho como quem recorda de alguma lembrança, vendo se alguma coisa mudou, e nenhum detalhe escapava daqueles olhos negros, misteriosos e penetrantes, se bem que após ficar quatro anos e meio treinando incessantemente afim de aprimorar e desenvolver novas habilidades de combate quem não ficaria surpreso por ver novamente tudo aquilo que antigamente lhe era tão comum? E como não ficar surpreso com aquilo que era tão monótono? Mas parece que as coisas estão prestes a mudar.

-Puxa vida!O que será que deu nela para ela atrasar?

-É, ela não se atrasaria para nos encontrar, já não nos vemos a 4 anos...

-4 anos e meio pra ser mais exato!

-Vamos ver a Hokage Naruto.

Naruto:Ei! Vamos esperar um pouco!

Sasuke:Ela não se atrasaria, se não está aqui é por que alguma coisa aconteceu, vamos ver o Hokage!

Naruto:Hei! Se acalme, você está muito desesperado!

Sasuke:Então façamos o seguinte, você a espera aqui e eu vou ver Tsunade para saber onde ela está, vai ver Sakura teve que sair para alguma missão importante ao ponto dela ter que quebrar uma promessa de mais de 4 anos, e pode estar precisando de nós, e por uma questão de consideração eu não posso esperar mais um segundo, já esperei 4 anos e meio oras, se eu descobrir alguma coisa eu volto aqui e te conto as novidades, se ela vier então vocês me encontrarão voltando da sala de Tsunade, certo?

Naruto:É, você me convenceu...

Quando Sasuke começa a se afastar, alguém de voz familiar os chama.

:Ohayo! A quanto tempo! Que saudades, como vocês mudaram, saíram dois adolescentes e voltaram dois homens!

Naruto:Ino? A quanto tempo mesmo! Eu confesso que quase não consegui perceber que era você!

Ino: É verdade... muita coisa muda depois de 4 anos e meio...-Diz ela com um rosto que se despoja de todo o brilho de felicidade a um estado inconsolável-

Sasuke: Que cara é essa Ino? Aconteceu alg...

Naruto: Você sabe se a Sakura está aqui na vila?

Sasuke:Idiota! Quantas vezes mais você vai me cortar numa conversa Naruto! E então Ino, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ino:...

Ino permanece calada num estado de espírito cada vez mais distante, o silêncio dela passa a imperar pois realmente se entristecera, Sasuke insiste na pergunta e Ino quebra o silêncio.

Ino:Sa-ku-ra.

Sasuke:Como? O que aconteceu com ela?

Ino...

Naruto:Vamos!Diga o que aconteceu!

Ino:Já há seis meses que não se tem notícias dela.

Sasuke:Eu não estou compreendendo!

Então Ino quebra o silencio de vez e joga uma avalanche de palavras rápida e desesperadamente.

Ino:Sakura simplesmente sumiu! Pouco se sabe sobre o que realmente aconteceu, achamos que foi depois de um combate, Sakura, apesar de ter ficado muito forte não foi párea para seus adversários, no lugar da batalha achamos árvores centenárias tombadas ao chão e uma cratera enorme, ouviu-se da vila o som da batalha, também achamos 2 protetores da vila de Konoha, o que significa que ela foi derrotada, ela era a única da vila que levava consigo 2 protetores, guardava consigo o seu protetor Sasuke, guadava-o para sempre se lembrar de você, para te entregar quando você voltasse, e estar mais perto de você, pois sentia muito a sua falta, ela sofreu bastante, e provavelmente ainda sofre, era triste vê-la daquele jeito, ela se fazia de forte e sempre abria um largo sorriso, mas por trás desse sorriso via-se a tristeza de seus olhos (ela cai em choro) Nós já procuramos por todos os lugares, nenhuma outra pista foi encontrada nestes últimos 6 meses, nada!

Enquanto Ino conta o que sabe sobre o desaparecimento de Sakura precisamos dar um passeio no tempo e ver o que aconteceram nestes últimos 4 anos...

Neste tempo todo eles ficaram separados, como vocês já sabem Sakura foi treinada por Tsunade, mas o fato é que Tsunade, com os muitos afazeres na vila de Konoha acabava se ocupando demais para treinar Sakura, que acabou por fazer boa parte de seus treinos sozinha, mas este isolamento fez com que ela se dedica-se ainda mais, para esquecer a solidão, solidão, eis o inimigo que por mais que treinasse nunca conseguia vencer, só podia fugir, quanto mais fugia mais treinava, e quanto mais treinava, mais forte ficava, paradoxal não? Quanto mais ela fugia mais forte ela ficava, é incrível como a solidão pode fazer uma pessoa se dedicar tanto, ela treinava intensamente em um lugar totalmente desconhecido, ela desenvolveu técnicas novas e diferentes de Tsunade, e se tornou muito poderosa, e após um período de 3 anos e meio ela começou a fazer missões de ranking A, as vezes uma missão de ranking B, mas isso não era comum, já que ela era sempre a primeira requisitada para uma missão de alto nível. Sendo uma ninja poderosa passou a ser cobiçada por outras vilas ocultas. A vila da areia mandou uma carta dizendo que queriam Sakura, pedido este negado por Tsunade e pela própria Sakura. Mas acontece que 6 meses antes do começo desta estória ela desapareceu e a vila com isso ficou vulnerável a ataques, a procura tem sido feita com cautela para não confirmar aos inimigos a falta de Sakura. E a segurança de Konoha depende de blefes e demonstrações de poder aos seus adversários.

Ino:Eu aguardei ansiosamente a chegada de vocês! Por favor! Encontrem-na, por favor, achem-na seja lá onde estiver,por favorrrr!

Sasuke:Eu a encontrarei Ino, te prometo que vou encontra-la, mesmo que para isso eu gaste todos os meus dias neste mundo, e se eu não encontra-la aqui encontrarei no outro mundo!

Naruto:É isso aí, te dou minha palavra de que eu irei encontra-la, não se preocupe!

Sasuke:Agora precisamos ver o Hokage para tentarmos descobrir mais alguma coisa

Ino:Muito obrigada garotos, boa sorte.

Eles se dirigem a sala da Hokage e chegando lá encontram Tsunade e Shikamaru...

Shikamaru:Olha só! Finalmente vocês resolveram aparecer pra variar. Bem... quem sabe agora que vocês estão aqui vocês não conseguem encontrar a Sakura.

Naruto: Faremos tudo o que pudermos.

Sasuke:Mas antes de fazermos isso eu gostaria de saber se ela realmente foi seqüestrada ou se isso é só uma hipótese.

Tsunade: É a hipótese mais provável, pode ser que estejamos errados, mas a Vila da Areia queria muito a Sakura.

Naruto:Mas porque eles iriam querer ela?

Tsunade:Por causa da força dela oras!

Sasuke:Como assim?

Tsunade:Oras!Parem de se fazer de desentendidos! É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram! Sakura se tornou a melhor ninja dessa vila por causa de seu treino intenso , que na maioria da vezes foi sozinha por causa dos meus afazeres como Hokage, também por outros motivos pelos quais suspeito muito...

Sasuke:O que você disse Tsunade? Não consegui entender.

Tsunade:Nada de importante, apenas pensava em voz alta.

Sasuke:Se isso é tudo eu lhes peço licença, não há tempo a perder, até a próxima.

Naruto:É isso aí, falow pra vocês.

Tsunade:Esforcem-se

Fim do primeiro capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui está o nosso segundo capítulo, muito obrigado por continuarem junto conosco nesse fanfic, vocês são motivo do nosso esforço.

CAPÍTULO 2– As buscas 

Já estando pelas ruas da vila.

Naruto:Nós precisamos de alguma organização para procurar a Sakura.

Sasuke:O que você acha disso, um vai para o norte e o outro vai para o sul?

Naruto:Parece razoável, você prefere o sul ou o norte?

Sasuke:Vou para o norte, até a meia noite procuramos por pistas, mas à meia noite nos encontraremos no alojamento, se você não aparecer eu vou para o sul atrás de você, venha para o norte caso eu não apareça, pois não podemos perder tempo para avisar um ao outro caso aconteça alguma coisa.

Naruto:Alguma coisa?

Sasuke:Me passa pela cabeça que aqueles que se interessaram por Sakura também estarão interessados em nós.

Naruto: E se nós procurássemos juntos?

Sasuke:Eu já cogitei essa possibilidade mas acho que não podemos perder tempo por causa dos nossos receios, se aqueles que levaram Sakura também estiverem interessados em nós então virão com um número de ninjas suficientemente fortes para nos capturar, mesmo que estejamos juntos, por isso prefiro me separar de você, se estivermos separados, um poderá voltar a vila e, demorando o outro a chegar poderá avisar os outros, e dar início a uma missão de resgate, seremos isca e ao mesmo tempo caçadores, pois se um de nós for levado, alguém muito forte virá, e se o que vier resgatar vier com muitos ninjas nós poderemos capturar aquele que tentar nos pegar, aí é só negociar a libertação de Sakura com a do ninja que vier nos pegar. Ok?

Naruto:Bem pensado, nos vemos a meia noite!

Sasuke:Espero que não, quero por a mão nesses cretinos o mais rápido possível, espero que eles já tenham alguma armadilha para nós, quero pega-los o mais rápido possível.

Sasuke e Naruto partem em direções opostas porém com o mesmo objetivo, encontrar Sakura. Achando interessante a idéia de Sasuke em atuarem como isca, Naruto faz o tajju kage bushi no jutsu, para ser visto com mais facilidade pelos inimigos, já que seu chakra almentou de tal forma que tal jutsu não lhe causa grandes desgastes. Hinata avista uma dessas cópia e, com a intenção de encontrar Naruto ela ataca a sua cópia, Naruto percebe que uma das cópias foi destruída e pensa: Que inimigo idiota, caiu direitinho na nossa armadilha! E se prepara para o ataque, concentrando uma grande quantidade de chakra nos punhos, embora esta não pudesse se comparar com a imensa ira que havia naqueles mesmos punhos e no momento do ataque...

Hinata:Pare sou eu!Hinata!

Naruto:Hinata!-Naruto para imediatamente o golpe-:Você está maluca? Como é que você pode fazer uma coisa dessas! -Grita Naruto desesperado e com um enorme nervosismo-

Hinata:Desculpa. –Na verdade ela sentia saudades e não mediu as conseqüências de seu ato, fica triste e envergonhada até que ouve Naruto dizer-

Naruto:Desculpa, eu acabo de ver você depois de 4 anos e meio e ainda grito com você, desculpa, é que eu estou extremamente nervoso por causa do desaparecimento de Sakura, ainda por cima quase eu te acerto.

Hinata:Não foi nada, a culpa foi minha...-Pobre Hinata, um reencontro tão frustrado, um gelo e um silêncio imperam no ar, até que vem a temida frase de adeus-

Naruto:Bem, me desculpe, mas eu preciso procurar Sakura, preciso ir. Adeus.

Hinata:Adeus.-Lá se vai Naruto, e algo diz ao coração de Hinata "Por que você está tão triste, aceite, ele nunca foi seu, nunca, vocês mal conseguiam ser amigos, você já o esqueceu, por que você insiste em ressuscitar um sonho que se transformou em pesadelo de solidão e que você demorou tanto tempo para enterrar"? E Hinata por alguns segundos se conforma, depois de alguns segundo volta a se entristecer, reflete novamente e se conforma, mas depois torna-se a ficar triste e finalmente percebe que viveu uma vida miserável durante 5 anos, crescera e não ficara com ninguém, não abraçara, não beijara, não tivera ninguém para dizer: "Eu te amo", e finalmente cai em choro, pois vivera durante anos amando alguém que não reparava nela, criara em sua mente um outro Naruto, um homem perfeito, um Naruto que sempre a beijava em seus sonhos, mas esse Naruto era diferente do Naruto da realidade, o Naruto de sua mente era tudo aquilo que ela queria e sempre cobria seus maiores defeitos e problemas, mas o Naruto real era diferente, acabara de gritar com ela, não que o Naruto real fosse mal, mas por que o Naruto real tinha problemas, tinha defeitos, o Naruto real não poderia cobrir seus defeitos e debilidades, e a partir do momento em que ela percebe que o Naruto de sua mente não é o Naruto real ela se liberta, deixa de acreditar que ela precisa de um Naruto que cubra todos os seus problemas e percebe que ela deve enfrentar seus problemas para proteger o Naruto, e isso faz toda a diferença em sua vida, pois agora ela está disposta a enfrentar tudo aquilo que ela se achava incapaz de vencer. Então ela começa a correr e a procurar outra cópia de Naruto, ataca-a e dessa vez grita bem alto antes que Naruto chegue para ataca-la.

Hinata:Sou eu Hinata!- Naruto a caminho de seu suposto inimigo ouve a voz de Hinata e dessa vez não prepara um ataque, vai até ela e pergunta:

Naruto:Hinata! O que foi dessa vez!

Hinata:Eu quero te ajudar!

Naruto:Sério?Muito obrigado! Você não imagina como eu fico agradecido!Muito obrigado!

Hinata:Eu fico muito feliz em ajudar você!

Naruto:Muito obrigado mesmo!Mas eu estou usando chakra para correr mais depressa, eu temo que você não possa me acompanhar.

Hinata:É, isso é verdade, mas eu não posso deixar que minhas fraquezas façam de mim uma inútil.-Hinata está decidida a mudar, a encontrar alternativas- Naruto-kun! Você pode me carregar em suas costas?

Naruto:Nossa! Como eu não pensei nisso! Te carrego com o maior prazer!

Hinata:Usarei meu byakugan, para procurar melhor.

Naruto:Excelente idéia.

Hinata vai com Naruto, usa de seu jutsu durante todo aquele final de tarde e a noite, onde este se torna mais importante ainda, por causa da escuridão da floresta, até que Hinata de tanto usar seu jutsu se enfraquece, insiste em continuar, mas após meia hora suas forças se esgotam e Naruto decide voltar, ele não tem do que reclamar, pois vasculhou uma área incrivelmente maior do que poderia fazer sozinho na escuridão da noite, enquanto Naruto a carregava ele pensava em como ela tinha mudado naqueles últimos anos, como ela estava mais determinada.

Hinata estava tão cansada que acabou dormindo sendo carregada por Naruto, neste momento ele percebeu algo que nunca tinha reparado: Hinata tinha um cheiro muito gostoso, um perfume doce que o acalmava, um perfume que o embebedava. Era tão bom aquele cheiro, e ela tinha uma pele tão macia e delicada, ele se sentia nos céus e não queria que o tempo passasse. Então Hinata acorda.

Hinata:Naruto-kun, pode deixar que a partir de agora eu posso andar, você me carregou o dia inteiro, além do mais eu sou pesada.

Naruto:Que isso, você é muito leve e eu estou bem, por isso não se preocupe comigo, continue a dormir.

No dia seguinte Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata se encontram para definir os planos de busca.

Sasuke: Ok, pode-se dizer que tivemos sorte, vocês procuraram pistas no sul, por causa de Hinata tivemos o sucesso da região sul ser satisfatoriamente vasculhada, sua ajuda foi de grande importância Hinata, consultei alguns mapas na biblioteca e descobri que a grande montanha vulcânica do oeste é cheia de fendas e escarpas, um terreno pedregoso, tem um paredão horizontal que dificulta o acesso a região, eu sei que este seria o lugar mais estúpido para se procurar alguma pista, mas o fato é que a força dos seqüestradores de Sakura é tão grande que nós não sabemos quais são os seus limites, creio eu que eles podem ser fortes o suficiente para ter escolhido a rota de fuga mais difícil para confundir qualquer um que fosse atrás deles, é essencial que Hinata vasculhe a região.

Hinata:Eu concordo, mas o acesso a região é difícil, eu preciso que alguém me leve, você me leva Naruto?

Naruto:E...eu?

Hinata:É! Você!

Naruto:Tudo bem eu te levo! E você Sasuke, vai vasculhar o que?

Sasuke:Vou terminar de vasculhar o norte, e talvez terei tempo de seguir o curso do rio que corta Konoha, desde a nascente até a vila.

Hinata:Se é assim então vamos começar.

Naruto então levou Hinata para a montanha, antes de começar as buscas ele queria leva-la a um lugar em especial, onde haviam cachoeiras de onde nascia o rio que cortava Konoha, Passando por ali...

Hinata:Ai que lindo Naruto-kun

Naruto:Este era um lugar secreto , só Sakura, Sasuke,Kakashi e eu o conhecíamos, e é claro, Sakura o descobriu, ela dizia que este lugar era mágico, por isso não contava a qualquer um a existência dessa nascente, por favor guarde este segredo.

:Então quer dizer que você também se lembrou? Deste lugar hein Naruto?

Naruto nem olha para trás para ver quem é, reconhece Kakashi pela voz de e responde com naturalidade.

Naruto:Pois é né? Parece que a minha memória não falha né Kakashi-sensei, você chegou a ver Sasuke hoje?

Kakashi:Sim, quando estava partindo, fiquei sabendo dos seus planos de busca, combinamos que ele iria para o norte e depois passaria por aqui e seguiria o curso do rio, então eu decidi ajuda-lo verificando o rio, mas antes eu resolvi vir a nascente por que tinha certeza que vocês estariam aqui. Me digam, como vocês estão planejando a procura de Sakura?

Hinata:Todas as manhãs nos reunimos e definimos as áreas que vamos explorar, se você puder olhar a mata próxima as montanha irá nos ajudar muito, a área não foi explorada, e acreditamos que essa montanha pode nos trazer respostas sobre a fuga dos seqüestradores.

Kakashi:Certo, vou terminar de vasculhar o rio e depois contornarei a montanha.

Naruto:Muito obrigado pela ajuda Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi:Até amanhã!

Kakashi vai embora e eles começam a vasculhar a região, o que é realmente muito difícil, o lugar é realmente muito difícil de se procurar alguma coisa, acabou por exigir muito mais o Byakugan de Hinata, ela já se cansara no dia anterior e dormira carregada por Naruto, agora é exigido que ela faça um esforço maior ainda, mas ela sabe que pra se lutar por alguém é muito mais importante vencer a si mesmo do que vencer os inimigos desse alguém, mas o tempo se passa e ela vai perdendo as forças, mas Hinata esconde seu cansaço, e Naruto não percebe, até que ele resolve parar para descansar um pouco.

Naruto:Hinata, vamos parar para comer e descansar um pouco?

Hinata:Sim!

Naruto a põe no chão e quando o faz ela cai como cai uma pessoa sem forças, de qualquer jeito, ela se encosta numa pedra e fica descansando num estado de fadiga absoluta. Naruto percebe...

Naruto:Hinata! Você está pálida! O que aconteceu? Você parecia tão bem.

Hinata:Só um pouquinho de cansaço.

Naruto:Amanhã nós continuaremos as buscas

Hinata:Não se preocupe comigo, vamos continar a procurar Sakura.

Naruto:Não se preocupar? Como é que eu posso continuar sabendo que você está tão cansada? Você parecia ótima!

Hinata:Eu quero continuar.

Naruto:Pare de insistir, nós vamos voltar.

Hinata:Não! Por favor!

Naruto:Por que não?

Hinata: Eu tenho sido a última escolha para integrar um grupo que saia para fazer uma missão! Minha estória não pode mais ser contada dessa forma, eu quero continuar, quero ajudar vocês a encontrarem Sakura, para que quando houver um ataque a vila eu possa dizer pra mim mesma que eu também posso proteger esta vila, você entende? Eu não quero ser um fracasso!

Naruto: Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa Hinata, você foi incrível ontem, foi mais ainda hoje, não é a Hinata de 4 anos e meio, você está com o espírito muito mais forte, me sinto honrado por ter alguém com essa vontade me ajudando, mas não me sinto digno dessa ajuda, você está entregando todas as suas forças pra me ajudar, mas não posso deixar você se anular, eu não posso ignorar tua dor e te usar para os meus próprios interesses, por isso eu vou te levar embora, eu quero que você saiba que esta é uma missão de ranking A, extremamente importante, estamos procurando a ninja mais poderosa desta vila, e não podemos fazer isso sem você, quem um dia poderá dizer que você não é a melhor pessoa para fazer esta missão?

Hinata:Obrigada Naruto-kun...Obrigada...

Então eles partem e chegam a vila e Naruto vai para o alojamento, chegando lá a põe na cama e vai chamar Tsunade, para ver se Hinata realmente está bem. Tsunade a examina e finalmente dá seu parecer médico.

Tsunade: Parece que ela gastou muito chakra, eu vou doar um pouco de chakra meu pra ela se restaurar.

Hinata recebe um pouco de chakra e se recompõe.

Tsunade:Qualquer coisa é só chamar tá? A propósito como vão as buscas Naruto?

Naruto: Ontem nos vasculhamos as florestas, hoje o Sasuke está vasculhando o caminho do rio que corta Konoha e Hinata e eu estávamos procurando pistas na montanha do Oeste.

Tsunade:Bem pensado, não houveram muitas buscas na região, de quem foi a idéia.

Naruto:O Sasuke consultou os mapas da biblioteca e sugeriu as buscas.

Enquanto Naruto, Hinata e Tsunade se recuperam do susto e conversam, Sasuke continua a procurar por alguma pista, algum indício que o leve a Sakura, já estava quase escurecendo, não havia ninguém na floresta a não ser Sasuke que ainda estava procurando por Sakura. Sem perceber (estava distraído) uma pessoa se aproximara dele, esta lhe lançou uma Kunai. Sasuke conseguiu se desviar a tempo e, quando foi atacar o inimigo, viu que era o Kakashi-sensei e parou imediatamente o ataque.

Kakashi:How calma aí, eu só joguei uma Kunai, mais nada.

Sasuke:Kakashi-sensei, é você! Parece que voce não mudou nada nestes últimos tempos hein?

Kakashi:É verdade, não mudei mesmo, o que esta fazendo aqui? Está procurando alguma coisa? Ou melhor, alguém?

Sasuke: Sim estou procurando a Sakura, por que?

Kakashi:Por nada oras, só que acho isso um perda de tempo, pois eu acabei de vasculhar essa área

Sasuke:Nossa, você vasculhou o rio, em volta da montanha e ainda verificou o norte.

Kakashi:É que eu conheço bem a região, e vocês acabaram de voltar.

Sasuke:Então quer dizer que você também não desistiu dela.

Kakashi:Claro que não,. você acha que eu iria desistir da minha querida discípula, mas é claro que não.

Sasuke:Mas foi Tsunade que a treinou.

Kakashi:Ninguém sabe mas a Sakura treinava com 2 senseis mais um treino sozinha, cada treino durando 6 horas, fora que ela fazia minha comida e lavava minhas roupas, em poucas palavras era ela que cuidava de mim.

Sasuke:Então quer dizer que você só gosta dela por interesse né?

Kakashi:Mas é claro que não, eu tenho a Sakura como uma filha, acredite se quizer.

Sasuke:Tá difícil para acreditar

Kakashi:Mas pode acreditar, e se quiser provas pode falar com a Tsunade-sama, para a Kurenai, e os outros ninjas, eu até comprei uma casa nova e grande para nós morarmos, por que se não sabe a Sakura mora comigo e não como os seus pais adotivos.

Sasuke:Pais adotivos? Como Assim?

Kakashi:É a única coisa que sei sobre o passado dela e olha que quem sabe dela é somente eu, você, a Ino e a Tsunade-sama, a Sakura não contou pra ninguém o seu passado, todos pensam que ela é filha legítima daquele casal que tem um restaurante, mas na verdade ela é adotada, a Sakura usou um jutsu especial para fazer aquele casal e toda a vila acreditarem que ela era uma filha legítima deles, mas quando ela começou a ficar comigo ela desfez esse jutsu, hoje esse casal nem imagina que tiveram ela, o mesmo para os habitantes de Konoha.

Sasuke:Essa Sakura é uma pessoa muito misteriosa.

Kakashi:É verdade, mas ela só é assim por que ela não gosta quando as pessoas sentem dó dela, ela odeia isso, as circunstancias a obrigaram a se fechar para as pessoas construindo um belíssimo muro em sua volta. Da mesma forma que alguém pode levantar o muro de sua casa para que não vejam que a casa não passa de uma cabana entende?

Sasuke:Caramba! Onde será que ela está!

Kakashi:Você está desesperado atrás dela, entre todas as pessoas que estão sofrendo com o desaparecimento dela você é o que mais sofre.

Sasuke:não sei do que você está dizendo

Kakashi:Oras Sasuke, você não me engana, eu sei de muitíssimo tempo atrás que você gosta dela, pra mim você não precisa esconder, eu sei.

Sasuke:Por que ela desapareceu? Onde ela está? Eu passei 4 anos e meio treinando, treinando só para ficar mais forte e derrotar o meu irmão, só que eu não treinava só por isso, eu treinava por ela, eu treinava para protege-la, não se passava um dia sem que eu não pensasse nela. Eu sempre esperava, ansioso pelo dia em que eu a reencontra-se, mas quando esse dia finalmente chegou, quando finalmente eu poderia vê-la, eu descubro que ela sumiu, que foi seqüestrada, o que, que é isso?

Kakashi:Calma Sasuke, eu sei que você está desesperado, mas acalme-se por favor, pois eu sei que a gente vai encontra-la, vamos, você hoje vai dormir lá em casa pois é muito tarde

Sasuke afirmou com a cabeça e seguiu seu sensei sem dizer nada. Chegando a casa, Kakashi começou a mostra-la para Sasuke.

Kakashi:E este é o quarto de Sakura, hoje você dorme nele já que não há outro quarto vago na casa. Vê se não mexer nas coisas dela hein. Boa noite

Sasuke:Boa noite.

Obs:Críticas? Sugestões? Nada para fazer? Envie-nos um e-mail ou dêem uma passada no fórum do 


	3. Chapter 3

**Nós gostariamos de agradecer às pessoas que estão estão acompanhando nossa fic e dizer muio obrigado aos que estão nos dando a maior força nas Reviews**

Algo de imprevisto aconteceu, Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata vão ter que interromper as buscas por razões que não podem esperar.

CAPÍTULO 3- Acorde vila de Konoha! Há dois intrusos na Vila! Preparem-se para a guerra!

Sasuke ao entra no quarto começou a observar as coisas com muito cuidado, e começou a recordar dos momento que ele passou com ela, o quarto ainda tinha o seu cheiro e isso o fazia se sentir melhor e pior, pior pois ele sentia mais saudades ainda e melhor pois ele lembrava-se dos bons momentos em que passou com ela e também porque ele adorava o seu cheiro, era um perfume de flores tão gostoso que o embriagava. Ele se deitou, mas não conseguia dormir, saiu para dar uma volta e colocar as idéias no lugar, de repente vê duas pessoas encapuzadas correndo dentro da vila, então ele começa a persegui-los, quando estes percebem começam a correr mais depressa.

Sasuke:Em pensamento:Eles são muito rápidos, não adianta eu bancar o herói, é preciso acordar Konoha.

Sasuke:ACORDE! ACORDE VILA DE KONOHA! HÁ DOIS INTRUSOS NA VILA!-grita Sasuke, enquanto os persegue, então ele prepara um chidori para atacar. Ele continua a gritar e aos poucos as luzes das casas de Konoha começam a se acender, os dois encapuzados tentam escapar pelas ruelas e despistam Sasuke, mas não conseguem despistar os outros ninjas que, agora acordados, foram para as ruas para saber o que estava acontecendo, estes cercaram os dois encapuzados e se prepararam para atacar, então um deles, faz um jutsu e levanta o chão da rua de terra formando uma barreira em volta para que os ninjas não os atacassem. E então de dentro desse muro se vê um ser de asas levantar vôo segurando o outro ninja encapuzado, então Sasuke percebe que aquilo não são simples ninjas.

Sasuke em pensamento:Aquele ninja, eu nunca ouvi falar de alguém que pudesse fazer um jutsu que lhe permitisse voar.

Sasuke não perde tempo, ativa o seu selo para o nível um para poder correr mais, então ele começa a chegar perto dos dois, então eles chegam ao prédio da administração da vila, Tsunade já estava no telhado preparada para lutar, Sasuke vendo que aqueles dois não estavam para brincadeira ativa o nível dois, então os dois pousam no telhado do prédio da administração, Naruto vinha chegando também, Hinata estava em suas costas, então eles também chegam no telhado da administração.

Ninja misterioso:Viemos em paz! Acalmem-se!

Sasuke:Quem são vocês?

Ninja misterioso:Não reconhece mais o meu chakra Uchiha?

Então ele tira o capuz e Sasuke o reconhece.

Sasuke:Ga-Gaara do deserto é você, o que faz aqui?

Naruto:É isso mesmo, o que é que você está fazendo aqui. Quem você pensa que é para invadir esta vila.

Tsunade:Acalme-se Naruto

Gaara:Esta é minha irmã mais nova e está me acompanhando, ela não gosta de mostrar o rosto e por isso respeite- a. O motivo do ataque é a fraqueza da vila de Konoha.

Gaara:Eu vim alertar a vila da Folha de um ataque que a vila da Areia está preparando para daqui a dois dias.

Sasuke:E por que a vila da Areia planeja nos atacar?E quem é este ao seu lado?

Sasuke:Bom, faça como quiser, eu não estou nem aí pra ela. E o que nós vamos fazer para combater a Areia?

Tsunade:Eu ainda não sei, a vila está fraca e com pouco poder.

Irmã de Gaara:Bom, eu tenho um plano.

Sasuke:Não se meta que esse assunto não é seu.

Gaara:Eu já falei pra você respeitar a minha irmã seu idiota, além do mais eu e ela lutaremos pela vila da Folha.

Tsunade:Sou toda ouvidos ao seu plano garota.

Irmã do Gaara:Bem, lá vai ele:a vila está enfraquecida por causa da última batalha há 4 anos e meio. Apesar do tempo, apesar de terem sido formados novos ninjas, os exércitos da vila da Areia também aumentaram, não é bom que o inimigo consiga se aproximar da vila, por isso eu usarei um jutsu para prender os ninjas da areia com uma cúpula feita pelas próprias árvores da floresta, as árvores crescerão e serão uma parede forte, bem como suas raízes irão se entrelaçar e impedir que a terra seja usada em benefício da areia, a cúpula será extremamente pequena, o que será desvantagem para a areia pois suas técnicas favorecem lutas abertas, desta forma vamos tornar nossos adversários incapazes de lutar, desta forma, podem vir quantos ninjas forem, nós venceremos, é preciso 150 ninjas lá dentro, seria loucura colocar mais ninjas, o lugar é tão pequeno que mais ninjas poderiam se auto destruir com seus próprios jutsus, pois o lugar é escuro, o resto fica fora da cúpula para nos defendermos de um segundo ataque, nós vamos capturar todos os ninjas da cúpula.

Tsunade:Eu estou começando a acreditar que podemos vencer.

Sasuke:É uma ótima estratégia.

Irmã do Gaara:Certo, na cúpula eu preciso de Kakashi,Gai, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Yamanako, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba e Shouji, eu tenho informações de que eles são excelentes ninjas, mandem outros que vocês também acreditam ser bons o bastante, Tsunade, eu gostaria que você ficasse junto com os que não vão lutar na cúpula, eu acredito que eles não virão todos de uma vez, e também caso falhemos dentro da cúpula é preciso garantir que haverão ninjas suficientes em número e em força para cercar a Areia. Mesmo que eu morra a cúpula só se rompe em uma hora, então vocês terão tempo de resistir um segundo ataque e blefar com os ninjas que ficarão presos na cúpula para que eles se rendam. Está de acordo Tsunade?

Tsunade:De acordo

Então os ninjas começam a protestar, acham um absurdo que sua líder aceite totalmente uma estratégia de guerra proposta por uma estranha que nem revelara o nome. Então Tsunade diz a todos.

Tsunade:Eu sei que eles são suspeitos, mas eles são uma ajuda mais do que necessária, a situação é crítica, a vila da Areia está tão forte que, com ou sem esses dois, eles podem nos derrotar do mesmo jeito, se nós rejeitarmos a ajuda deles, nós vamos perder do mesmo jeito, mas se eles ficarem do nosso lado e realmente puderem fazer essa cúpula nós teremos chances de vencer, só me resta agora confiar neles, Gaara e sua irmã, muito obrigada, agora descansem, eu agradeço a ajuda de vocês.

Apesar dos protestos o plano é aceito, pois realmente não há outra alternativa, Tsunade dá suas últimas ordens.

Tsunade:É preciso organização para o combate, esta noite eu escolherei alguém para comandar os outros ninjas, ao que eu escolher darei um protetor vermelho, que o identificará como comandante, e o no meu escolhido darei este protetor de Konoha vermelho, quero que vocês todos se dividam em três grupos iguais, todos os grupos ficarão em prontidão de batalha das 9h até as 24h, das 24h até às 9h cada grupo terá um horário extra, para que não sejamos pegos desprevenidos, o grupo que ficar a minha direita vai ficar acordado para proteger a vila até às 3 horas, o grupo que se organizar a minha frente, acordará às 3h de volta a dormir às 6h, e por fim, o grupo da esquerda, vai acordar às 6h e continuará a vigiar até às 24h. Todos devem estar acordados até as 9h.

Então se organizam os grupos, preocupado, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Neji e outros que se importam mais com segurança da vila do que com uma noite mal dormida vão para o primeiro grupo, para começar a vigilância imediatamente, divididos os grupos Tsunade anuncia:

Tsunade:Todos os integrantes dos grupos 2 e 3 não poderão ser comandantes, quero aqueles que estão verdadeiramente preocupados com Konoha. Por favor, Neji e Hinata, venham aqui.

Eles atendem ao chamado, Naruto também vai acompanhando Hinata.

Tsunade:Eu vou precisar do máximo esforço de vocês, a vila tem 3 entradas, uma ao norte, outra ao leste e outra ao sul, preciso que vocês vigiem as Portões Sul e Norte, o Portão Leste terá segurança reforçada, a situação é complicada, pois o que precisamos é impossível, vigilância 24 horas por dia, isso não seria possível nem se vocês não dormissem, pois um portão ficaria desguarnecido, o que é que você podem fazer?

Neji:Darei o melhor de mim.

Hinata:Talvez eu e o Naruto possamos vigiar todos os Portões.

Tsunade:Você sabe usar uma técnica semelhante ao Byakugan Naruto.

Naruto:Não!

Tsunade:Então como você fará isso Hinata?

Hinata:Da última vez você me doou chakra e eu me recuperei, se o Naruto ficar me doando chakra, nós poderemos ficar no portão Leste e usar Byakugan de tal potência que possa abranger os Portões Norte e Sul.

Tsunade:Parece sensato. Neji, se você puder vigiar uma área maior enquanto eles dormem teremos uma proteção muito boa.

Neji:Cobrir a vila de Konoha durante 8 horas seguidas? O máximo que eu posso prometer são 6 horas intercaladas, me desculpe mas não posso cobrir o sono deles.

Tsunade:Tudo bem, não tenho do que reclamar, você pode intercalar essas horas de modo que eles possam ter tempo para comerem?

Neji:Posso.

Tsunade:Então você será uma exceção do grupo1 e de todos os grupos, volte para o alojamento e descanse, a noite a maior parte de nós estará dormindo, portanto precisaremos de Hinata e Naruto para vigiarem ininterruptamente durante a noite, às 9h você vai substitui-los e ficará vigiando quanto tempo você puder, e eles dormirão, Naruto e Hinata, tentem dividir o seu tempo de sono para que Neji possa descansar.

Naruto:Tudo bem.

Hinata:Agora, se nos dá licença, vamos subir a torre de observação do Portão Leste.

Tsunade:Dispensados.

Então Tsunade faz um sinal com os braços chamando Sasuke, que se apresenta.

Sasuke:Uchiha Sasuke se apresentando.

Tsunade:Eu decidi que você vai comandar todos os ninjas no começo da batalha, quando a cúpula se fechar, os ninjas que ficarem na cúpula estarão sobre o seu comando, os que ficarem para fora passarão para o meu comando.

Sasuke:E porque você me quer no comando?

Tsunade:Achei interessante você vir com o segundo selamento liberado, sinal de respeito ao adversário e capacidade de avaliação da força deste mesmo, também soube que você consultou os mapas da região para planejar melhor as buscas por Sakura, acho que isto provou que você terá capacidade de planejar uma ação, mas se somente citasse essas qualidades elas não seriam suficientes para te tornar o mais apto a exercer o comando, o que realmente me impressionou foi sábia sua decisão de acordar a vila para capturar Gaara e sua irmã, ao invés de bancar o herói, essa não será uma guerra de heróis, será uma guerra organizada.

Sasuke:Como assim?

Tsunade:A maioria das batalhas que essa vila já enfrentou teve a explicação da vitória de Konoha como sendo a força e número de ninjas da vila, mas desta vez é diferentes, nossos ninjas são mais fracos e em menor número, e somente uma estratégia que possa colocar o máximo de ninjas da Areia nessa cúpula poderá nos garantir a vitória. Você deve cuidar de comandar Konoha de tal forma que possamos vencer, por isso o planejamento da guerra é extremamente importante.

Então Tsunade pega o protetor de Konoha vermelho e o amarra na cabeça de Sasuke.

Tsunade:O comando está em suas mãos a partir de agora, lembre-se de que ninguém quer o seu melhor, todos querem a vitória de Konoha.

Sasuke:Hai!

Então ele se retira.

Naruto e Hinata vão para a torre de observação, que não era mais do que um pilar de madeira, uma escada e sobre o pilar uma modesta armação circular que mais parecia um barril serrado ao meio, não devia ter mais do que 1,5m de diâmetro, chegando lá Naruto comenta.

Naruto:Lugar pequeno!

Hinata:Vamos começar a vigiar, Byakugan.

Hinata se senta.

Naruto:Por que se sentou?

Hinata:Não há nada para se fazer, apenas esperar pelo inimigo, prepare-se para esperar, esperar, esperar, afinal nós só estamos aqui para evitar um ataque surpresa, pois eles só chegarão em dois dias. Vamos, pegue na minha mão, eu não tenho forças para usar este jutsu numa proporção tão grande sem o seu chakra.

Naruto:Ok-Ele pega em suas mão para começar a transferir chakra-

Hinata:Nossa, mas que mão grande.

Naruto:A sua mão é que é pequena, veja. -Então ele fecha a mão dela e a cobre com a sua mão-. Mas afinal, o que é que faz tanta diferença se a minha mão é grande.

Hinata:Ela dá uma sensação de proteção entende.

Naruto:Ei, essa garota ta me dando bola! Quem sabe não rola alguma coisa! Bom vou fazer alguma brincadeirinha pra ver se é isso mesmo.

Então ele só segura a mão dela pelas pontas dos dedos, e lhe dá um beijo de cavaleiro, tal como os nobres cumprimentavam as damas há dois séculos atrás.

Naruto:Este cavaleiro vai defende-la com a própria vida se for preciso.

Hinata fica ruborizada.

Hinata em pensamento:Acho que o Naruto tá me dando bola, eu não imaginava que ia ser tão rápido. Bom vamos ver o que ele acha disso.

Hinata:Então esta dama vai te dar sua fita de cabelo, para lhe dar sorte.

Naruto em pensamento:O que será que ela viu em mim?

Hinata em pensamento:Será que eu mudei tanto para chamar sua atenção?

Naruto amarra o lenço envolvendo a pedra de seu colar de má sorte, que ganhara de Tsunade, Hinata, que não sabe a estória desse colar fica curiosa.

Hinata:Por que você amarrou meu lenço no seu colar.

Naruto:Por que ele é um colar de má sorte, e o seu lenço me dá boa sorte, anulando os efeitos do colar.

Então ela pega no colar, pode sentir com as costas da mão o coração de Naruto, que já bate mais acelerado, então ela fecha os olhos.

Hinata em pensamento:Eu acho que ele vai me beijar.

Naruto em pensamento:Será que ela quer que eu a beije?

Hinata em pensamento:Ué, ele está demorando, será que ele não me quer, só há uma maneira de saber, eu não posso ficar esperando como uma boba.

Então Hinata o puxa pelo colar, trazendo Naruto até a sua boca.

Naruto em pensamento:É, eu acho que ela quer que eu a beije, nossa, eu to beijando ela.

Naruto não perde tempo e a abraça enquanto continua a beija-la.

Naruto em pensamento:Hinata é diferente de Sakura, Hinata me toca de verdade, eu só conseguia tocar Sakura quando ela me dava um tapa me chamando de burro, uma vez carreguei Sakura nos braços, mas era por que ela estava quase se afogando e desmaiou, eu a carreguei por uma necessidade, eu só a tocava por causa de alguma necessidade, quando o nosso toque não era apenas uma questão de conveniência, eu nunca pude tocar ela por que queria, Com Hinata é diferente, eu sei que é muito cedo pra mim dizer essas coisas, pois voltamos a nos falar há pouco mais de 2 dias, mas o fato é que agora eu estou abraçando ela de verdade, coisa que nunca pude verdadeiramente fazer com Sakura, acho que a vida tem muito mais coisas para me oferecer com pessoas atingíveis como Hinata do que com pessoas inatingíveis como Sakura.

Eles ficam ali se beijando e conversando, rindo, apesar de continuarem a vigiar a vila é como se eles se esquecessem de que em dois dias haverá guerra. Os que estão lá embaixo não entendem o porque dos risos em tempos de tanta tensão. E assim vai se passando o tempo, eles andam pra lá e pra cá, vigiam juntos, comem juntos e dormem...em alojamento separados, passam-se os dois dias e Hinata, do topo da torre de observação conversava com Naruto, riam dos quando se recordavam dos velhos tempos...(Continua)

Obs:Não percam a batalha, no capítulo 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Procuramos fazer uma batalha inteligente, onde a estratégia vale mais que a força de um grande exército.

...Eles ficam ali se beijando e conversando, rindo, apesar de continuarem a vigiar a vila é como se eles se esquecessem de que em dois dias haverá guerra. Os que estão lá embaixo não entendem o porque dos risos em tempos de tanta tensão. E assim vai se passando o tempo, eles andam pra lá e pra cá, vigiam juntos, comem juntos e dormem...em alojamento separados, passam-se os dois dias e Hinata, do topo da torre de observação conversava com Naruto, riam dos quando se recordavam dos velhos tempos.

Naruto:Hahahaha, é aquele dia foi muito engraçado.

Hinata observa que algumas árvores estão se mexendo, denunciando o ataque do inimigo.

Hinata:Naruto!

Naruto:O que foi?

Hinata:O inimigo está chegando!

CAPÍTULO 4-Preparem-se para a batalha! O inimigo chegou.

Com um sinal visual Hinata indica a todos a direção em que o inimigo vem vindo, e silenciosamente todos se direcionam a região, os ninjas responsáveis por ficar dentro da cúpula se enfileiram na linha de frente, os ninjas que ficaram responsáveis por ficar fora da cúpula se enfileiram atrás da linha de frente formando a linha de trás, Hinata aguarda, usando seu byakugan e dá outro sinal visual avisando que em pouco tempo o inimigo aparecerá, Naruto se despede de Hinata e se alinha na primeira fileira do exército, então diz:

Naruto:Beleza pessoal, o inimigo chegou, vamos mostrar a eles que com a vila de Konoha não se brinca!

Kiba:É isso aí povo.

Irmã do Gaara:Por favor, vamos terminar isso logo

Naruto:Tudo bem, será uma batalha relâmpago.

Sasuke:MUITO BEM! É preciso organização nessas fileiras! Cuidem para formar uma linha reta! Se enfileirem com ordem para mostrar mos que somos organizados, meus braços estarão levantados, quando eu abaixar o primeiro braço vocês gritarão, vocês devem gritar com o máximo de força, pois somos 150 e precisamos gritar como 1000 homens, isso é muito sério, é preciso intimidar o inimigo, deixa-lo apavorado, dessa forma eles perceberão que não estão brincando com qualquer um, saberão que sabemos do ataque surpresa que não é mais surpresa, quando o segundo braço for baixado a linha de frente ataca com seus melhores golpes, em conjunto, não mirem num adversário específico, pois os golpes sendo dados juntos vão diminuir as chances dos ninjas da Areia se esquivarem, é muito importante que os golpes sejam dados ao mesmo tempo, isso vai derrubar tantos ninjas ao mesmo tempo que nós vamos parecer mais fortes do que somos. Enquanto isso a linha de trás vai para a copa das árvores, para atacar os inimigos que tentarem escapar por cima, a responsabilidade da segunda linha é manter os ninjas na floresta enquanto a cúpula se forma, eu quero que todos vocês os agrupem para fazermos uma cúpula pequena o bastante para ser eficiente! Uma última ordem, aqueles que ficarem dentro da cúpula, gritem em tom grave tirem a voz do mais profundo de vocês, pode não parecer algo relevante, mas torno a dizer, apesar de sermos 150 temos que nos parecer com 1000 homens!

O inimigo vem, Sasuke abaixa o primeiro braço, todos bradam juntos, pode-se ver nos olhos do comandante inimigo a surpresa, algo dera errado, Konoha sabia do ataque, então o comandante sabiamente ordena a dispersão dos soldados por dentro da floresta, Sasuke dá a segunda ordem e todos atacam, ao mesmo tempo que a irmã de Gaara faz um jutsu para que as árvores liberem uma enorme quantidade de vapor, a neblina impede que os ninjas da areia continuem a fugir pela floresta, por se chocarem contra as árvores, forçando o inimigo a subir ao topo das árvores, o comandante inimigo já não pode fazer nada, e o exercito da Areia entra em pânico ouvindo tantos gritos, sem organização e num grande salve-se quem puder eles tentam fugir, a irmã de Gaara começa a fazer a cúpula e o exército inimigo, não percebendo que há uma cúpula se formando tenta fugir desesperadamente, os poucos que conseguem sair por cima são atacados pelos ninjas da segunda fileira, digo poucos pois a cúpula em formação vai se fechando, quando o inimigo percebe a existência da cúpula já é tarde demais e a batalha é vencida antes mesmo que um ninja de Konoha encoste num fio de cabelo do adversário. Tsunade, que fica observando tudo se impressiona.

Tsunade:Jiraya! Este jutsu era do meu avô, quem será ela afinal?

Jiraya:Não sei, mas estou gostando muito do que estou vendo.

Tsunade:Sasuke é um bom comandante, fez bem o seu trabalho

Dentro da cúpula...

Irmã do Gaara:é agora que a batalha começa.

Naruto:Vamos nelson que a hora é elson.

Sasuke:Cala a boca Naruto!

O clima dentro da cúpula é de extrema felicidade para os ninjas de Konoha, extremo desespero para os da Areia, a irmã de Gaara começa a disputar com Sasuke quem derrota mais adversários.

Sasuke:Quantos você já derrubou hein, irmã do Gaara.

Irmã do Gaara:10.

Sasuke:Empatei, 10 também irmã do Gaara.

Irmã do Gaara:Empatou nada, você só contou esses daqui, ta vendo aquela outra pilha humana? Fui eu que fiz, não tá bonitinha?

Naruto:Será que você pode me dizer seu nome, nem eu, nem o leitor e nem o narrador agüenta mais te chamar de "irmã do Gaara"

Irmã do Gaara: Você ainda não percebeu? Daqui a pouco você vai saber, agora por favor Naruto, cuide das coisas que eu e o Sasuke vamos atrás do Hokage, a batalha está muito fácil, eu acho que as coisas não estão nada bem fora da cúpula.

Sasuke:Espere um pouco, eu vou pegar alguns protetores dos ninjas da Areia que estão caídos.

Irmã do Gaara:Por que?

Sasuke:Estratégia de combate.

Então ele pega uns 50 protetores da Areia.

Sasuke:Agora podemos ir.

Sem preocupação nenhuma a irmã do Gaara abre uma brecha na cúpula, eles saem e ela fecha a brecha novamente, como já haviam previsto vieram mais ninjas, a luta era de campo aberto e o Kazekage estava lutando com Tsunade, se por um lado a batalha dentro da cúpula havia sido um sucesso, na mesma medida estava sendo um fracasso para Tsunade e seus ninjas que, um a um iam caindo por terra. Sasuke saindo da cúpula grita:

Sasuke:A BATALHA DENTRO DA CÚPULA ESTÁ TERMINANDO, VEJAM EM MINHAS MÃOS, ESTES SÃO OS PROTETORES DE ALGUNS NINJAS DA AREIA QUE FORAM DERROTADOS!

Então Sasuke lança os protetores ao ar, os ninjas de Konoha se animam e começam a dar um brado de vitória, enquanto os ninjas da Areia são desmoralizados. Então Sasuke grita novamente.

Sasuke: AREIA, OLHEM PARA O MEU PROTETOR, EU SOU O COMANDANTE DAS TROPAS DE KONOHA, ESTA QUE ESTÁ AO MEU LADO CRIOU A CÚPULA NA QUAL MASSACRAMOS SEU EXÉRCITO INFERIOR, VOCÊS JÁ ERAM, POIS AGORA VÃO TER QUE ENFRENTAR NOSSA HOKAGE, NÓS POR ENQUANTO VAMOS NOS DIVERTIR MATANDO O SEU HOKAGE DE MERDA, DEPOIS VOLTAMOS PRA VER SE SOBROU ALGUÉM PRA GENTE BRINCAR.

O Hokage vendo-os não achou bom lutar perto dos outros ninjas, os jutsus de uma luta de um Hokage e mais dois combatentes como Sasuke e a irmã de Gaara poderiam ferir os próprios ninjas da Areia, mas por outro lado, se ele se retira-se para um local mais afastado, os da Areia pensariam que ele estava fugindo, uma situação complicada, ele tinha duas opções, ou o fogo, ou a frigideira, então ele decidiu tentar a opção que ele não se queimaria tanto, começou a fugir. Os ninjas da Areia vendo isso passam a acreditar que o exército de Konoha(Que estava sendo derrotado) é superior, pois o Kazekage fugira da batalha, param de lutar e começam a se render e depor as armas, então Sasuke parte com a irmã de Gaara para lutar com o Kazekage, após se afastar do local da batalha, o Kazekage para.

Irmã do Gaara:Eu vou acabar com você seu velho tarado.

Kazekage:Oh você me trate com o respeito que deve menininha.

Irmã do Gaara:Cala a sua boca que eu não te devo nada miserável.

Então ela para de falar e começa a lutar contra o kazekage, Sasuke vai junto, eles já haviam gasto parte de suas energias na luta dentro da cúpula, sabendo disso o kazekage decide vence-los pelo cansaço, fazendo jutsus que aparentavam ser muito fortes mas que não gastavam nenhum chakra, desta forma ele começou a blefar, fazia um jutsu falso e atacava com ele, mas nunca deixava que este jutsu acertasse Sasuke e sua parceira de combate, a sua intenção era apenas que eles se cansassem de desviar de tantos golpes e coloca-los em pânico, aos poucos os dois foram se cansando e se tornando mais lentos, e um desses jutsus falsos "acertou" a irmã do Gaara, e não fez absolutamente nada, então finalmente os dois perceberam que o tempo todo ele só blefara.

Sasuke:Seu maldito, você nos enganou.

Kazekage:Você está bravo comigo?Hahahahahahahahaha.

Sasuke:Maldito.

Hokage:Sabe, eu me impressiono com a incompetência de vocês dois, eu poderia vence-los mesmo se fosse um jounin. E então comandante, como você pode ter cometido um erro tão Crasso?

O kazekage desta vez faz um jutsu de verdade e prende Sasuke numa árvore, aí ele alcança com facilidade a menina que o chamou de velho tarado e começa a lhe dar uma surra por isso, bate muito nela, Sasuke, vendo aquilo começou a xinga-lo sem parar, então o Hokage irritadíssimo lançou uma kunai para mata-lo de uma vez, a irmã de Gaara se lançou na frente da kunai, esta lhe feriu gravemente pelas costas, ela olha Sasuke e diz:

Irmã do Gaara:Acho que não há muito mais que eu possa fazer neste estado, vou usar o resto das minhas energias para te libertar.

Ela então usa um jutsu e quebra aquela areia que prendia Sasuke, e começa a cair, nisso seu capuz sai da cabeça e Sasuke vê quem é.

Sasuke:Sakura...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5-A morte da estrela, o brilho de um anjo.

Ele se aproxima dela, abraça-a e pergunta.

Sasuke:Por que você se escondeu, por que?

Sakura:Era preciso, pra que o plano desse certo.

Sasuke:Desse certo?

Sakura:Gaara te explicará caso eu morra.

Sasuke:Morra?

O Kazekage parara o ataque e ficara observando. Ela desmaia, e Sasuke começa a chorar, depois começa a gritar, e finalmente, começa a gemer e rolar no chão, aí ele para, fica em silencio por alguns minutos, então começa a rir, ele ri, ri, e ri cada vez mais alto, era uma gargalhada infernal, então fica em silencio por poucos segundos e diz ao Kazekage.

Sasuke:Eu confesso que cometi um erro Crasso como general, e que tenho que repara-lo. Mas antes disso me diga: "você sabe qual é o momento em que a estrela é mais poderosa?"

Hokage da Areia:E por que eu deveria saber a resposta pra essa pergunta estúpida?-Respondeu o Hokage arrogantemente.

Sasuke:É no momento em que ela está morrendo, neste momento ela junta toda a sua energia (que apesar de muita não pode mais mante-la viva) e explode, formando um grande buraco negro do qual nada ao seu redor pode escapar. Minha vida foi um inferno, eu usei a maior parte dos anos da minha vida para me vingar de alguém, aí apareceu ela, que aos poucos foi me arrancando desse inferno, então eu voltei a viver, aí eu me distanciei dela, e vivi uma maldita vida de espera, quando eu volto isso acontece...cara, você me matou, a única diferença é que minha alma morreu, meu corpo não, nada mais me importa por que eu não tenho mais nada a perder, e já que é assim...eu não tenho mais que viver mesmo. Eu não preciso me preocupar em fazer um jutsu que arrisque minha vida, ela já não serve pra nada mesmo, cara, hoje você morre junto comigo.

Primeiro Sasuke, faz com as mãos os 12 animais sagrados, então com os dedos ele desenha no chão os kanjis destes animais em doze pontos alinhados na linha de um círculo perfeito, o Hokage começa a ficar com medo e tenta fugir, pois sabe que aquele jutsu não é qualquer um que faz, Sasuke enfurecido queima todo o seu chakra para um jutsu de agilidade e força, alcança o Hokage e o pega com apenas uma mão e o arrasta a força de volta para o círculo.

Sasuke:Não adianta cara, hoje tu vai morre comigo, você sabe muito bem que não pode escapar, você sabe muito bem que eu não to mais nem aí pro meu chakra, você sabe muito bem que eu vou usar outra energia pra esse jutsu, então você não tem escolha, ou tu morre com o meu jutsu como um porco indo pro matadouro ou tu faz um jutsu igual ao meu, um jutsu que use energia vital e morre do mesmo jeito, mas se você ou eu fizermos esse jutsu não me importa, não faz diferença, você vai morrer do mesmo jeito cara, e é isso o que me importa.(jutsu de energia vital é um jutsu que consiste em utilizar o chakra que mantém o funcionamento dos órgãos, o chakra que circula no corpo é na verdade, o chakra que está sobrando, a maior parte do chakra fica condensada nos órgãos, isso explica por que o selo que Sasuke possui aumenta o seu poder, por que parte do chakra usado nos órgãos é forçado a circular novamente, isso também explica por que o corpo de Sasuke se deteriora se ele ficar muito tempo com o selamento no nível 2, no caso do jutsu de energia vital, faze-lo significa usar não apenas parte do chakra que fica nos órgãos mas sim utiliza-lo totalmente, ou seja, o jutsu de energia vital é o forte o bastante para destruir qualquer adversário, mas custa a vida daquele que o aplica)

Pensamento de Sakura- A batalha está realmente difícil, eu tenho que conseguir, vou ter que me transformar a todo custo, eu preciso, agora tudo depende de mim-

Então Sakura se levanta lentamente, olha para Sasuke e sorri.

Sakura:Sasuke, eu luto para que você viva e não para que você morra, por favor, por mim, não morra.

Sasuke para de fazer o jutsu, o Hokage da Areia fica mais aliviado e Sakura começa a juntar o pouco chakra que lhe resta e o Hokage da Areia percebe que algo de diferente está acontecendo, por isso tenta ataca-la, mas sem sucesso, pois Sasuke ainda está com a força do jutsu de agilidade e força para segura-lo.

Sakura:Chega de lutas, chega de sangue, está na hora de parar com isso.

Hokage:Isso só vai parar quando eu conseguir conquistar Konoha.

Sakura:Pois então prepare-se, por que eu vou defender esta vila custe o que custar.

Hokage da Areia:Por que?Por que protege esta vila?

Sakura:Por que lá é o meu lugar, lá é o lugar onde eu nasci, lá vivi, lá moram meus amigos, lá estão minha melhores lembranças, e principalmente por que as pessoas que mais amo estão lá, meu pai, meu irmãozinhos, por isso eu protejo essa vila, por causa das pessoas que estão lá, quero que eles vivam num local seguro, não somente eles como todo o povo de Konoha.

Então ela uma luz a envolve e ela se transforma num anjo lindo de grandes asas brancas.

Hokage da Areia:Então quer dizer que você é o anjo de Konoha.

Sasuke:Anjo, você é um anjo?

Sakura:Hai, eu sou o anjo de Konoha. O anjo que vai salvar esta vila.

Hokage da Areia:Mas você não é o único anjo nessa luta Haruno Sakura.

O Hokage dá um sinal e aparece uma menininha com asas cinzas. Sakura se surpreende, pois a menininha tem um olhar extremamente triste e suas asas são cinzas, sinal de um passado manchado de sangue. O hokage dá a menininha a ordem de ataca-la


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6-A estrela que nasce de um buraco negro.

A menininha olha para o Hokage, olha para Sakura, abre um sorriso de ódio, fica parada, apenas observando, Sakura imediatamente põe um jutsu de proteção que envolve Sasuke.

Sakura:Sasuke, ela é muito mais forte do que você imagina, por ser muito criança ela é muito imprevisível, ainda mais por causa de suas asas,se eu morrer, prometa-me que não vai lutar com ela, eu não quero que você a mate.

Sasuke:Por que?

Sakura:As asas dela indicam um passado tão terrível quanto o meu, indicam um coração envenenado. Eu já tive essas asas cinzas. E mesmo que ela me mate eu não quero que ela receba vingança.

A menininha ouve aquilo e desmancha o sorriso e diz:

Menininha:Você tinha as asas cinzas?

Sakura:Eu tinha. Perdi minha mãe e meu pai num massacre, e provei do medo muitas vezes.

Hokage da Areia:Akemi, o que você está esperando? Ataque!

Sakura:Ela está esperando que parem de se aproveitar dela seu Hokage estúpido, como você pode fazer isso e manchar a vida dela com sangue?

Hokage:Eu não me importo com isso, Akemi, destrua-os.

Akemi olha para o Hokage, dá o seu sorriso de ódio, e fica em silêncio, como da vez anterior, até que dado momento seu queixo começa a tremer e ela começa a chorar muito e apenas diz:

Akemi:Você disse que se importava comigo, você disse que me amava, como você pode dizer que não se importa, você me traiu!

Então as asas da menina se tornam negras, e ela começa a rir de ódio. O Hokage passa a teme-la. Akemi começa a liberar poder, e começa a rir cada vez mais alto. Então ela prepara um jutsu de energia vital.

Sakura:Não, não faça isso!

Akemi:Cala a boca! Tuas asas foram cinzas, mas as minhas agora são negras e eu não tenho mais nada a perder.

Sakura:Pois será que eu posso ficar com você, será que eu não posso ser a sua mãe e te proteger.

Akemi:Mentirosa, maldita, cala a tua boca, eu não acredito em você. Não acredito, todo mundo promete que vai me amar, mas no final não me dá valor. Viver só me ensinou que a vida não vale nada!

Sakura em pensamento:A vingança de uma garotinha que não deve ter mais que oito anos.

Sakura começa a se aproximar de Akemi e começa a sentir o enorme chakra de Akemi, é tão forte que começa a queimar a sua pele, e Sakura começa a gritar de dor, mas continua a se aproximar da menina, ela então abraça a menina e diz:

Sakura:Você não acredita em mim, você vai se matar?

Akemi:Não acredito em você e vou me matar, e vou queimar meu chakra e manda-lo em direção da maldita vila da Areia, para que esta se consuma, para que todos os pertences e todo o prestígio que tem este porco que eu chamava de pai sejam destruídos. Vou destruir o seu império da mesma forma que ele acabou de destruir minha vida.

Sakura:Pois então eu vou queimar junto com você, você me chamou de maldita e de mentirosa, mas você não vai morrer sozinha, eu vou apostar em você.

Sasuke sai da cúpula, libera o selamento e também se aproxima.

Sasuke:Garota, eu também sou órfão, eu não posso ver você nessa situação. Agora é tudo ou nada, eu não te conheço, mas vou apostar a minha vida em você.

Akemi olha para Sakura e Sasuke,ela não entende.

Akemi:Por Que vocês vão morrer junto comigo?

Sasuke:Eu já disse, sou órfão, entendo suas dores e vou dar a você o que eu gostaria de ter tido e nunca tive. Queria alguém que aposta-se a própria vida em mim. Não tive, mas quero que você tenha, portanto eu estou aqui apostando a minha vida em você, você entende?

As asas de Akemi se tornam cinzas novamente e a menina cai exausta, Sakura a segura, gemendo por causa das queimaduras.

Sakura:Aaaaiihh!Menina, você não vai ter a vida que eu tive, você não vai morrer por ter usado o chakra vital.

Sakura então faz um jutsu de cura, mas curar não basta, pois os órgãos continuam sem chakra, por isso continuam a se destruir, é necessário doar chakra para que esses órgãos continuem curados, mas o chakra que circula no corpo de Sakura é insignificante se comparado ao chakra que precisa ser doado aos órgãos de Akemi, é necessário mais, e só há uma maneira de dar-se mais chakra a menina, era dar seu próprio chakra vital, então Sakura diz a Sasuke:

Sakura:Sasuke, se seu jutsu de força e agilidade for suficiente para levar-me de volta para Konoha eu talvez não morra, talvez seja curada a tempo. Mas caso eu morra eu quero saber que me despedi de você? Adeus, meu amor.

Sakura começa então uma a transfusão de chakra para a menina, a menina tosse, e abre os olhos, vê um rosto abrir um sorriso, fechar os olhos e dizer apenas três palavras.

Sakura:Viva, por favor.-então ela desmaia por não ter mais chakra-

Akemi:Nãoo! Por que me deixa viva, para morrer e me deixar?

Sasuke a pega antes que ela caia e diz:

Sasuke:Ela não está morta, além de que você também tem a mim, e eu estou vivo, agora eu vou leva-la para Konoha, para que cuidem dela no hospital.

Akemi:Por favor moço, não falhe.

Sasuke:Pode me chamar de Sasuke, por favor, me acompanhe.

Sasuke pega Sakura nos braços e começa a correr em direção a Konoha, junto com ele vai Akemi. Esqueceram-se do Hokage, que havia ficado caído no chão, vítima do furioso chakra de Akemi, ao chegarem a vila, perceberam que a batalha fora da cúpula terminara, enquanto Konoha esperava a volta de Sasuke e Sakura, de repente vê-se de longe Sasuke chegar com um ser todo deformado nos braços e Akemi ao seu lado. Akemi chega e fala.

Akemi:Areia! A guerra terminou, o Hokage da Areia foi derrotado, e eu me recuso a lutar contra essa vila, pois eu fui salva pelo anjo e pelo general dessa vila.

Sasuke:Konoha, vencemos! Tsunade, acompanhe-me ao hospital, Akemi, por favor explique a eles.

A essas alturas ninguém entendia mais nada, os da Areia estavam confusos pois Akemi dizia que fora salva pelo anjo de Konoha, já os de Konoha não atacavam Akemi, apesar de muito confusos também, pois Akemi viera com Sasuke, comandante de Konoha.

Tsunade, que apesar de saber que a guerra havia terminado não estava entendendo nada, acompanha Sasuke até o hospital para tratar Sakura, enquanto isso Akemi fala aos ninjas da Areia.

Akemi:Minha vida foi salva pelo anjo de Konoha, e agora a vida desse anjo depende de vocês ninjas da Areia, pois ela usou seu próprio chakra vital para me curar, o Hokage da Areia foi derrotado por mim, ele era um homem com sangue nas mãos e eu me recuso a lutar por ele, principalmente depois de ter sido salva por alguém de Konoha e sou contra essa guerra, agora eu vos peço que se dirijam ao hospital de Konoha, tanto vocês da Areia quanto vocês de Konoha para doarem chakra para Sakura, o anjo de Konoha, pois será necessário muito chakra para restituir o chakra vital de um anjo.

Então todos se dirigem ao hospital, e começam a transferir chakra para Sakura, Tsunade não podia fazer mais nada, já havia curado todas as queimaduras de Sakura, e não doa todo o seu chakra, afim de desfazer o jutsu da cúpula, técnica de seu avô, a cúpula é aberta, Tsunade e Akemi explicam cada uma aos seus o que havia acontecido, parece que ninguém podia gritar vitória, houvera um cessar fogo inesperado e praticamente incompreensível, como poderiam estar juntos ninjas da Areia e ninjas de Konoha para curar Sakura? O fato é que não haviam razões para continuarem a guerra, e os ninjas unidos conseguem recuperar o chakra vital de Sakura, mas ela não acorda, Tsunade a avalia e diz que não corre mais riscos de vida por insuficiência de chakra. O fato de Sakura não acordar entristece Akemi, mas Sasuke diz:

Sasuke:Não há motivo nenhum para chorar, pois estando viva ela há de acordar, ela já está no quarto, agente já pode ir lá ver ela.

Akemi:Vamos.

Chegando ao quarto Akemi a vê e começa a chorar. Sasuke a pega no colo.

Sasuke:Ela está viva, você não precisa chorar.

Akemi:Não é esse o motivo pelo qual choro.

Sasuke:Então por que você está chorando meu anjo?

Akemi:É por que no final, eu sempre acabo vendo as pessoas mais importantes pra mim indo embora entende, Um dia eu tive pais, então os perdi, depois fui para um orfanato, mal fiz uns poucos amigos e fui tirada de lá por um ninja da Areia, que começou a me treinar, ele me tratava muito bem, mas depois de algumas semanas ele me entregou ao Hokage da Areia dizendo que eu era uma boa guerreira, me disse adeus e se retirou, nunca mais eu o vi, pois ele morreu numa missão, então o hokage da Areia me disse aquelas coisas terríveis(ela começa a chorar ainda mais) e eu decido acabar com toda essa vida miserável, ela me disse que ficaria comigo, você me disse isso, mas eu não acreditei, e comecei o meu jutsu, quando eu percebi que vocês estavam dizendo a verdade, era tarde demais, pois eu perdi tanta força que Sakura precisou me dar sua força, eu sinto como se dessa vez fosse pior, pois se ela morrer a assassina culpada será eu.

Sasuke:Mas ninguém irá te julgar, eu não vou deixar que você seja punida, quem quiser fazer isso terá que passar por cima de mim.

Akemi:Mas eu vou me culpar. Justo a pessoa que me protegeu com a própria vida eu matei!

Sasuke a abraça e diz.

Sasuke:Você sabe quando é que uma estrela nova nasce?

Akemi:Não.

Sasuke:Uma nova estrela surge quando outra estrela morre e lhe dá energia para nascer.

Akemi arregala os olhos e Sasuke continua.

Sasuke:Mesmo que Sakura morra, você não pode se esquecer disso, ela morreu para te dar vida, e por causa dela você pode brilhar. Agora você entende? Este sacrifício que ela fez era necessário, agora você deve viver e aproveitar o brilho que ela deu para você.

Akemi olha para Sakura e sorri, então Sasuke lhe diz.

Sasuke:O que temos que fazer agora é esperar e torcer pra que ela acorde.

Akemi:Você está certo...-Sasuke fica feliz, pois finalmente consegue consola-la-... pai.

Sasuke em pensamento:Pai? Ela me chamou de pai?

Sasuke a levanta com os braço, dá um largo sorriso e diz.

Sasuke:Akemi, vamos brilhar daqui pra frente?

Akemi:Hai!

Sasuke:Vamos para a festa de celebração da paz à noite?

Akemi:Eu quero, mas quem vai cuidar da mamãe.

Sasuke:Tudo bem, eu vou pedir ao Gaara que fique aqui, eu vou procura-lo e depois eu volto.

Sasuke acha Gaara.

Sasuke:Você pode ficar com Sakura enquanto eu levo a Akemi no festival?

Gaara:Você vai deixar Sakura lá sozinha?

Sasuke:Eu não gosto de fazer isso, mas preciso, a vida de Akemi tem que ser diferente, agora eu tenho outras prioridades entende, Akemi é uma das mais importantes, ir a esse fetival fortaleceria nossos vínculos.

Gaara dá um sorriso e diz:

Gaara:Tudo bem sr. pai coruja, só não vá mima-la demais.

Sasuke:Obrigado, vou buscar a Akemi. Olha que quem vai mima-la vai ser a Sakura.

Sasuke pega a menina no colo e a leva para a praça central, Tsunade pedira a presença de todos quanto pudessem comparecer, então Gaara, que estava no hospital, retirou um dos seus olhos e o deixou no quarto do hospital, para poder continuar olhando Sakura e se dirigiu a praça central onde a quinta Hokage tomou a palavra.

Tsunade:Todos vocês voltarão para suas casas, ninguém será executado, nem mesmo o comandante, nós restituiremos suas armas, e restituiremos até as roupas que se estragaram na batalha, tudo isso porque eu acredito que se a minha discípula e o comandante do exército de Konoha salvaram seu anjo, arriscando suas vidas, então quem sou eu para levantar minhas mãos contra vocês, também vi a cooperação de vocês em doar chakra ao nosso anjo, honrando o esforço de minha discípula, a partir de agora, vocês estão liberados para voltarem para as suas casas, mas gostaria que vocês aceitassem o meu convite de ficarem na vila para um banquete em celebração a paz. Lamento a morte do Kazekage, mas com certeza outro se levantará.

Gaara, que estava ali no meio propõe.

Gaara:Por que precisamos de um Kazekage? A vila da Areia tem tradição guerreira, mas a verdade é que nossas últimas guerras foram feitas pela glória destes Kazekage, este último, tomara que esteja morto, ousou manipular o nosso anjo, eu proponho que não se levante Kazekage nenhum, se alguém é bom suficiente para proteger a vila da Areia, que a proteja de coração, nós não precisamos de um mais forte para dominar o bando, não seremos a extensão de ninguém, nem precisamos de guerras que matem nossos ninjas e nos enfraqueçam, eu proponho que assinemos paz com Konoha, e também um pacto de proteção mútua, nenhum inimigo terá coragem de atacar duas vilas unidas.

Ninja anônimo de Konoha:Mas que belas palavras!

Outro ninja anônimo de Konoha:Realmente, não há sentido em guerrearmos pelas glórias de um homem!

O povão da Areia começa a aplaudir Gaara, este se constrange e pede para o povão parar, o ninjas da Areia fazem silêncio.

Gaara:Agora se não se importam, eu preciso voltar para o Hospital para cuidar de Sakura.

Ninja anônimo 2:Nossa! Mas que modesto, ele se importa mais com o anjo de Konoha do que com a glória que lhe damos.

Gaara em pensamento:Lógico, ela é minha irmã.

Ninja anônimo 2:Ele é realmente um homem de valor que não se deixa cegar pela glória.

De repente um ninja bêbado que tinha acabado de chegar e que pegou a discussão pela metade grita.

Ninja de porre:Hei Hiccc Ô do Jarro, por queeeeee... vocêee... naummm viiiiiira o Kazekage? Blurp.

Ninja anônimo número 3:É isso mesmo, Viva o Kazekage.

Povão da Areia:Viva!

Gaara em pensamento:Lá se vai o meu projeto anarquista pela guela de um bêbado!

A idéia de fazer Gaara o novo Kazekage foi bem vista pelos ninjas da Areia, Gaara, agora o novo Kazekage, assinou a paz dos Anjos, um documento que selava uma aliança de proteção mútua entre as vilas.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7-Acorde por favor.

Após a guerra entre a Vila da Folha e a vila da Areia tudo voltou ao normal, com uma diferença: Todos de Konoha estavam felizes com a volta de Sakura, não se ouvia mais pelas ruas as pessoas dizerem que Sakura havia abandonado a vila ou algo do gênero. Sakura estava no hospital de Konoha já fazia dez dias mas nada dela acordar, Tsunade já havia tratado dela e de suas feridas,seu coração batia e seu organismo funcionava com perfeição, mas ela ainda não acordara.Naruto falava com Hinata e outros amigos que ali estavam, enquanto esmurrava a parede

Naruto:Droga!Por que ela não acorda!Por que?

Hinata:Calma Naruto-Kun, você vai ver daqui a pouco ela acorda, paciência, a Sakura-san deve estar totalmente desgastada por causa da luta.

Naruto:É, mas depois de dez dias lutando já era pra ela ter acordado não?

Hinata:Bem isso é verdade mas...

Entra de repente Tsunade e diz:

Tsunade:Mas será que ela ainda não continua lutando?

Todos ficam impressionados e lhe indagam que luta ela estaria enfrentando.

Tsunade:Bom como vocês já sabem, Sakura lutou "sozinha" contra o Hokage da areia, e depois apareceu nos braços de Sasuke, a pessoa que ela mais ama.

Eu fico me perguntando se ela não está lutando consigo mesma uma luta interior, na luta ela pode ter sofrido algum trauma psicológico. E agora ela pode estar lutando para superar esse trauma. E por falar, onde está Sasuke numa hora tão importante como essa?

Naruto:Ele saiu um pouco para descansar, disse que ia fazer algumas coisas importantes.

Shikamaru:Esse Sasuke, que cara mais problemático!

Sasuke estava na floresta onde tinha acontecido a luta, estava recordando aquele momento, dali era possível avistar uma vila, que parecia abandonada, ele nunca vira esta vila antes, então decidiu ir conhecer esta vila. E lá chegando ele se depara com uma placa onde estava escrito:"Vila do clã Haruno".

Sasuke:Vila do clã Haruno? Oras, Haruno é o sobrenome de Sakura. Será que Sakura tem a mesma história que eu ou o Naruto. Não pode ser, tudo bem que ela é adotada, mas ser sobrevivente de um massacre realmente me impressionaria se assim o fosse.

Então ele entrou e a vila realmente fora abandonada. Viu que estava tudo muito bem arrumado, a vila era muito grande e bonita, varias casas e outras edificações, ruas largas, praças, e um casarão central, onde deveria certamente morar o chefe e sua família, justamente esse casarão despertou maior interesse, talvez lá houvesse uma resposta para aquela vila estar abandonada. A vila, apesar de toda sua glória, tinha um ar triste, como o ar da vila Uchiha após o massacre, ao entrar na casa começou a explorar o lugar, mas um dos muitos quartos daquele casarão lhe despertou maior atenção, justamente por um retrato familiar, de alguém que conhecera a muito tempo, era uma garotinha que fora sua amiga na infância.

Flash Back

Sasuke era pequeno, sua vila ainda não tinha sido destrída, naquele dia ele estava muito contente, finalmente conseguira agradar o pai, pois conseguira acertar com perfeição todos os alvos no treino de shurikens, quando voltava para casa, viu uma garotinha de sua idade, muito feliz que olhava para ele, com um belo par de asas, acenando-lhe.

Sasuke:Ei, quem é você?

Garotinha:Não sou ninguém.

Sasuke:E por que você ri.

Garotinha:Por que você está feliz. Eu gosto de ver as pessoas felizes.Thau!

E então ela simplesmente desaparece

Fim do Flash Back

Sasuke:Realmente, é ela, aquela garotinha morava nessa casa, seu clã foi aniquilado, ela sempre aparecia, nos bons e maus momentos, ela me consolava, me ajudava a vencer os medos, me inspirava confiança, era muito alegre, muito boa, e não recebeu um funeral digno da pessoa que era.

Por um momento ele se entristece, mas um fato, apesar de muito triste lhe dava esperanças, esta foi a última vez que ele a viu

Flash Back

A vila fora aniquilada, Sasuke estava a beira da loucura, em pânico, ele não só chorava como urrava, como se fosse um animal, cheio de feridas ele andava sem rumo, não se importando mais com a dor, o corpo e a vida ele vagava sem rumo, meio morto, pois sua alma morrera e só sobrara o corpo vivo, ele encontrou a garotinha, que chorava muito, tão deprimida como ele, mas ao vê-lo naquele estado, ela se recompôs, sorriu e foi ampara-lo, ela lhe deu um abraço, lhe ouviu, até lhe deu colo, falou com ele, dando-lhe alguma força para viver.

Fim do Flash Back

Essa lembrança lhe deu a esperança de que ela estivesse viva, então ele novamente olha o retrato da menina, os olhos verdes e aquele cabelo rosa, as asas...já não lhe restavam dúvidas.

Sasuke:Era Sakura, ela sempre andou comigo, mas eu nunca percebi, como sou idiota, só fui perceber isso agora.

Sasuke continuou investigando aquela casa e encontrou alguns livros que falavam sobre anjos. Sasuke leu um desses livros e percebeu que ele falava sobre o anjo de Konoha e sobre as origens do clã Haruno. Descobriu que o anjo era uma benção que passava-se para alguém do clã que nascesse no mesmo momento da morte de um anjo, era algum tipo de jutsu eterno que carregava a força de um ninja sagrado e poderoso da antiguidade, para que essa força não se perdesse com o corpo.

Sasuke:Então quer dizer que a minha querida Haruno Sakura é um anjo de verdade.

Então ele retorna ao hospital de Konoha e encontra Naruto e Hinata, que dormiam aos pés da cama, então ele os acorda.

Sasuke:Vão pra casa descansar pois já é tarde, eu ficarei cuidando dela, a propósito, cadê a Akemi?

Naruto:Hum...a ta, beleza, bem então thau, o Kakashi levou Akemi para dormir na casa dele, falou pra você cuidar bem da filha dele, eu não entendi direito, mas ele disse que você ia entender.

Hinata:Uaahh, boa noite Sasuke.

Naruto a pega no colo e esta fica vermelha.

Hinata:naruto-kun, pode deixar que eu consigo andar sozinha.

Naruto:Mas você está com sono e eu gosto de te carregar no colo, por isso pode dormir sossegada que eu te levo.

Hinata:Arigatou.

Hinata dorme com uma expressão bem alegre, Sasuke fecha a porta do quarto, abre a janela para ventilar o lugar, a lua estava linda, e iluminava o rosto de Sakura, Sasuke senta ao seu lado e começa a acariciar seu rosto, lembrando-se dos bons momentos que passara com ela, lembrando-se de como ela se importava com ele, e acaba por se dar conta que ela pode não acordar, que não está tudo sobre controle, e ele começa a se entristecer por perceber tarde demais, que era a pessoa que sempre o guardou no coração e na alma, a pessoa que o amava acima de tudo poderia não acordar.

Sasuke:Por que você não acorda?

Mente de Sakura:O Sasuke-kun está chorando por mim? Eu quero ajuda-lo, mas se eu for ajuda-lo, eu sofrerei novamente, eu não quero mais me machucar, estou cansada de sofrer, cansada de lutar, eu sei que as pessoas se importam comigo, mas chega, as lembranças me sufocam, e faz o meu coração sofre, estou cansada de sofrer pelos outros, estou cansada de cuidar dos problemas dos outros, sinto-me usada, chega, chega, não quero mais me machucar, chega de solidão, eu quero ficar aqui.

Sasuke:Sakura, por favor acorde, não me abandone, por favor, eu preciso de você!

As lágrimas correm do rosto de Sasuke como lágrimas de quem chegou ou percebeu tarde demais, caem desesperadas, caem sem pedir licença, caem sem se importarem com mais nada e mais ninguém que possa estar olhando.

Mente de Sakura:Sasuke-kun, por que chora por mim, eu não sou importante pra ninguém, não tenho importância nenhuma pra ninguém, eu não valho nada, por que chora? Como é que você pode chorar por um ser desprezível como eu, eu nunca pude te ajudar, eu tentei, mas não consegui, sou apenas uma arma da vila, só hoje eu percebo que apesar de te abraçar, apesar de me preocupar, eu nunca consegui abraçar o seu coração, sempre fiquei de escanteio, sempre fiquei do lado de fora, eu nunca fui mulher o suficiente para fazer diferença na sua vida, será que você não entende isso? Há muitos que conseguiram te ajudar mais do que eu, alguma vez você pediu pra mim te abraçar, nunca, e você nunca pediu por que nunca precisou de mim, mas a verdade é que eu te amo muito e não acho que posso cuidar de você, eu falhei, você não merece o lixo que eu sou você merece uma mulher muito melhor do que eu, alguém que seja capaz de te fazer feliz, assim eu prefiro entregar o meu espírito, você vai chorar um pouco, mas com isso eu posso dar caminho a alguém que seja para você o que eu sempre quis ser, eu sempre quis que você me achasse a garota mais bonita, a mais bonita de todas, mas eu não sou bonita, eu sempre quis ser a mulher capaz de te dar carinho, mas eu nunca consegui ser verdadeiramente carinhosa, eu sempre quis ser a mulher que te fizesse mais feliz, e hoje eu só te trago infelicidade no meu leito de morte, eu quero que você seja feliz, e não tem nenhum sonho sequer que esteja acima deste meu objetivo. Mas antes de ir embora eu quero ouvir tudo o que você pode me dizer, ao menos posso ser feliz ouvindo da sua boca o que eu sempre quis ouvir, cada palavra tua pingando como uma gota maravilhosa sobre um coração tão sedento como o meu.

Sasuke:Será que você não vê o quanto você é importante pra mim?

Mente: da Sakura:Eu vou morrer sem te entender amor.

Sasuke:Sakura, acorda, acorda pra mim dizer que te amo, acorda, por favor, acorda pra mim ficar com você, acorda pra me ver mudado, eu te prometo que eu não vou ser frio com você, eu prometo que vou te dar valor, eu prometo que eu vou escrever uma nova história, e nela nós vamos estar juntos, Sakura!

Sakura:...

Sasuke:SAKURA!

Sakura:...

Sasuke:Sakura, se você me ouve eu quero te dizer obrigado, muito obrigado, obrigado por não me abandonar mesmo quando eu era um grosso, obrigado por não desistir, obrigado por me esperar acordar nesta mesma cama onde hoje eu te espero, obrigado pelos teus abraços, obrigado por sua compreensão, obrigado por toda a sua ajuda, obrigado pela coragem que você teve, eu nunca vou esquecer disso, nunca vou me esquecer dessa mulher dedicada, linda e maravilhosa.

Mente da Sakura:Obrigado, ele me disse obrigado, ele me agradeceu, tudo aquilo que eu fiz não foi em vão, eu realmente posso ser pra ele a mulher que ele sempre quis, eu fui competente, eu fui capaz de faze-lo feliz?

Sasuke:E por último, eu te faço uma aposta, vou ser vivo até que minha velhice me mate, e até lá eu vou vagar por este mundo, e não acharei entre as mulheres de hoje, nem nas que hoje são meninhas mas amanhã hão de crescer, e nem mesmo nas filhas destas meninhas uma mulher tão maravilhosa como você.

Mente da Sakura:Sasuke, eu não vou conseguir te esperar por mais 50 ou 60 anos.

E então Sakura acorda de repente, segura Sasuke e chora, como se houvesse acumulado as lágrimas de tantos anos e não pudesse chora-las em outro ombro, quando Sasuke a envolve em seus braços ela começa a chorar ainda mais, chora com a mesma ansiedade de alguém que estava sufocando mas finalmente encontra ar puro, e da mesma forma que alguém só pode respirar aonde há ar puro ela só podia chorar nos braços de um homem, homem este que era a maior causa de sua dor. Sasuke chora tal como o homem que recebe uma segunda chance.

Sasuke:Eu te amo muito.

Sakura:Te amo mais ainda.-Diz ela dando um lindo sorriso para Sasuke, ao mesmo tempo que ela acaricia seu rosto com um olhar de ternura e amor. Sasuke fecha os olhos para sentir melhor as mãos de Sakura.Depis seus braços começam a envolver a cintura de Sakura, e aos poucos chega perto de Sakura, até que seus lábios se encontram para um beijo apaixonado. Neste beijo ambos demonstram o amor que um sente pelo outro, neste beijo não só Sakura como Sasuke sentem os seus corações dispararem , então ambos aprofundam o beijo tornando-o mais apaixonado. Quando se separam então colocam suas testas uma na outra e dão um sorriso de pura felicidade.

Sakura:Eu estou tão feliz.

Sasuke:Eu também.

Um silêncio impera no ar até que Sasuke se aproxima para dar outro beijo.

Este beijo foi suave, mas ao mesmo tempo ardente, Sakura se sentia nas nuvens. Quando se separaram Sasuke se aproximou de seu ouvido e disse:

Sasuke:Ashiteru Sakura-chan

Ao ouvir estas palavras ela ficou vermelha e se sentiu no paraíso. E então foi ela que o beijou fazendo-o subir aos céus. Eles estavam imensamente felizes, e não queriam perder um segundo sequer daquele momento. O tempo foi passando e eles adormeceram, ele dormiu com ela apoiada em seu peito.

No dia seguinte Akemi vai ao hospital ver Sakura, entra no quarto, vê os dois pombinhos dormindo e pensa.

Akemi:Tadinho do papai, tava com tanto sono que acabou dormindo

Para não acordar o pai ela sai de fininho, ao sair encontra Tsunde, Naruto e Hinata, que estavam indo ver Sakura, então ela diz:

Akemi:Não entrem, vocês vão acordar o meu papai. Ele deve ta muito cansado.

Naruto:É mesmo?

Akemi:É, ele até deitou na cama da mamãe.

Naruto:O que?

Naruto abre a porta e vê os dois dormindo abraçados.

Naruto:Mas que pouca vergonha é esta? Sasuke, como você pode se aproveitar da Sakura desse jeito? Só por que ela está inconsciente não significa que você possa se aproveitar dela assim.

Sasuke:Hum...(com cara de sono). Aghur? Como assim?

Sakura:AAAAAHHHHiii! Olha só! Agente não fez nada de mais a não ser dormir juntos, quer dizer, juntos, MAS COM ROUPA tá, olha só!

Quando Sakura falou todos ficaram surpresos, ela havia acordado, como isso era bom. Akemi imediatamente sobe na cama para abraça-la, não diz nada, só chora.

Naruto:Sakura-chan, você acordou, Hinata, ela finalmente acordou.

Hinata:Sim Naruto-kun ela acordou e isso é muito bom.-Dizia Hinata com algumas pequenas lágrimas.

Tsunade:Estou tão contente, finalmente você acordou hein? Eu estava muito preocupada com você sabia? Que discípula é você para deixar sua mestra preocupada hein?

Sakura:Gomenasai Tsunade-sensei, eu não queria dar trabalho a ninguém.

Tsunade:Pare com isso sua tola, você não deu trabalho e sim um pequeno susto, quer dizer, um grande susto, mas está tudo bem.

Sakura:Onde está o meu pai, meu irmão mais velho e minha filha hein :

Sasuke:Como assim?

Sakura:oras, aqui só está a metade da minha família, eu quero saber aonde estão os outros.

Naruto:Não estou entendendo nada.

Sakura:Bem, deixe-me explicar melhor:Naruto, você pra mim é como um irmãozinho, Sasuke, você já sabe o que você é pra mim, Kakashi é como um pai, Gaara é como um irmão mais velho e Akemi como uma filha.

Naruto:Então quer dizer que eu ganhei uma sobrinha? Que legal! Bem, quanto aos outros, eles me disseram que virão mais tarde.

Sakura:Então eu vou fazer uma surpresa para eles indo visita-los.

Tsunade:Você está louca? Ainda está de repouso, precisa de mais tempo para se recuperar..

Sakura:mas eu queria...

Tsunade:Sem mais Haruno Sakura, é não e ponto final e acabou, e não ouse me desobedecer.

Sakura:Hai, só uma coisa mestra, eu gostaria de saber como está meu estado físico,

Tsunade:Seu corpo está ótimo, apesar de não poder andar ainda, mas isso é por que você exigiu demais do seu corpo tanto na guerra quanto no tempo em que você estava dormindo, pois enquanto você dormia você continuava lutando, por isso todo este "repouso" de nada adiantou, mas agora você vai poder recuperar suas forças, me desculpe mas eu não posso ficar mais aqui, pois tenho uma centena de afazeres, thauzinho.

Hinata:Não fique assim Sakura-san, eu e o Naruto-kun podemos chamar os outros certo Naruto-kun.

Naruto:Certo, Sakura, nós traremos os outros.

Naruto e Hinata saem do quarto, como já de costume, Hinata sobe nas costas de Naruto e ele começa a correr pela vila e...com o byakugan de Hinata todos são encontrados e avisados da boa nova: Sakura acordou. Sasuke que observava tudo pela janela sorri bastante.

Sasuke:Esse Naruto não tem jeito, continua o mesmo de sempre, será que ele nunca vai mudar?

Sakura:Mas é o jeito dele, é o que o faz tão especial né? Aliás Sasuke-kun, durante quanto tempo eu dormi?

Sasuke:10 dias minha dorminhoca.

Sakura:Hein?10 dias! Nossa, mas quanto tempo!

Sasuke:Pareceu uma eternidade, mas ainda bem que você acordou.

Sakura:É.

Sasuke:Sakura, sabe o dia que eu fui embora, e o Naruto foi atrás de mim, daí nós lutamos e tudo tal, bem, o resto você já sabe.

Sakura:Sim, o que é que tem.

Sasuke:Agora que eu sei que você é um anjo, eu gostaria de saber se você estava no dia da luta: è por que eu senti um chakra estranho, como se alguém muito triste nos estivesse observando.

Sakura:Ee vou te responder essa pergunta na hora certa ta bom?

Sasuke:Tudo bem, faça como quiser.

Enquanto conversam os nossos heróis, vamos ver o que acontece nas ruas de Konoha...

Gaara:Cala a boca narrador, eu vou dizer o que está acontecendo, por que eu não falei praticamente nada neste fanfic, é verdade, meu nome foi mais usado para se referir a Sakura, irmã do Gaara pra cá, irmã do Gaara pra lá, do que para anunciar os meus diálogos, bom, o negócio é o seguinte, eu estou correndo muito mais rápido do que aquele velho grisalho, atrás de mim, por que eu sou muito mais veloz do que ele.

Kakashi:Olhe bem como você fala com o seu pai! E eu não sou velho!

Gaara:Cala a boca, não é por que você é pai da Sakura que você é meu pai, seu velho olha a cor do teu cabelo babaca.

Kakashi:Não me subestime garoto. Jutsu de força e agilidade!

E então Kakashi começa a...Gaara:Cala a boca Narrador, eu já estou de saco cheio de você, eu conto o que aconteceu ao leitor! Ok leitor, ele está me passando com esse jutsu idiota, mas vejam só o que eu faço com ele, Funeral do deserto!

Kakashi:Droga, preciso me desviar, hahaha, ufa, consegui, e ele ainda nem me passou! É Gaara seu idiota, nem assim você consegue me passar.

Gaara:Cala a boca seu mentiroso, você não tem vergonha de enganar os leitores? Eles só podem enxergar através das palavras, você não sabe que isso é anti-ético, eles tem o direito de saber o que está verdadeiramente acontecendo na estória.

Vocês personagens não sabem que é anti-ético expulsar o narrador da estória?

Gaara:Cala a boca! Isso é anti-ético para o crítico idiota do jornal, que acha que pode dizer o que certo e o que é errado na arte da escrita beleza, aqui tu é igual os críticos, e isso significa que você não acha nada, quem manda nessa estória é nóis beleza, e aos professores de gramátika eu digo que aqui nóis fala nóis memo, por que vocês também não acham nada, por que nóis robô um licensa poética beleza. Aliás, kade o Kakashi?

Kakashi:Ih cara, enquanto tu tava zoando os professor de gramática eu te passei. Eu vou chegar antes de você ao quarto de Sakura. Que legal leitor, agora eu entrei no hospital, olá recepcionista, bom, agora é só eu subir a escada e hum... aqui está o quarto da Sakura! Oi Sakura.

Sakura:Pai!

Kakashi:Que bom te ver acordada!

Gaara:Sai da frente da porta Kakashi! Eu quero passar! Maninha! Que bom que você está bem!

Sakura:E o Naruto com a Hinata? Não vieram com vocês?

Kakashi:Eles estão vindo pela janela do quarto.

Gaara:Pô, dessa vez você forçou a mentira!

Kakashi:Não, é verdade, O Naruto saltou para entrar no quarto pela janela!

Gaara:Só acredito vendo.

Kakashi:Então veja com seus próprios olhos.

Gaara:Não acredito.

Naruto:Sai da frente galera!

Hinata:Você foi incrível Naruto:Eu nunca tinha pensado em entra num hospital pela janela!

Kakashi:Viu só Gaara, eu tava dizendo a verdade! Eu nunca minto!

Cof, cof, cof, todos começam a tossir e então...

Gaara:Quieto narrador!

Sakura:Deixa o narrador falar coitadinho!

Gaara:Tudo bem, eu vou te deixar falar, mas não se empolga hein?

Obrigado pela compreensão Gaara, Como vocês podem perceber, acabaram de chegar das formas mais surpreendentes possíveis Kakashi, Gaara e principalmente Naruto e Hinata, com uma triunfal entrada pela janela. Agora também Ino, Shouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji e muitos ninjas começam a entrar, para ver Sakura, a notícia se espalhara por toda a vila, e já se podia ver na parte de fora do Hospital vários curiosos. Tsunade vai correndo em direção a porta do quarto de Sakura, uma multidão ocupava os corredores do hospital! Akemi corre em sua direção.

Akemi:O que é que todos estão fazendo aqui?

Tsunade:Eu é que pergunto, o que é isso? Hospital das Clínicas? Eu nunca vi tanta gente neste hospital!OH POVÃO, O QUE È QUE VOCÊS ESTÂO FAZENDO AQUI? ISSO AQUI NÂO È O S.U.S. BELEZA. É SEGUINTE. A PACIENTE PRECISA DESCANSAR, POR FAVOR VOLTEM PARA AS SUAS CASAS!

Ninguém presta atenção, então ela tenta outra tática para tirar a multidão.

Akemi:Se você quiser eu tiro eles daqui.-diz Akemi abrindo as asas-

Tsunade:Acalme-se, não posso bater naqueles que eu tenho responsabilidade de proteger, veja só o que é que um pouco de medo pode fazer. É O SEGUINTE POVÃO, ESTE HOSPITAL ESTÁ INFECTADO POR UM VÍRUS MORTAL EXTREMAMENTE CONTAGIOSO, VOLTEM PARA AS SUAS CASAS SENÃO VOCÊS PODERÃO MORRER!

Ninguém presta atenção, então Akemi diz.

Akemi:Você tem que falar de algo que o povo realmente tenha medo, experimenta isso.

Então Akemi cochicha alguma coisa no ouvido de Tsunade.

Tsunade:É uma ótima idéia Akemi

Então Tsunade e Akemi fecham os olhos e gritam juntas.

Tsunade/Akemi:BOM, JÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO QUEREM SAIR ENTÃO EU VOU SUBIR OS IMPOSTOS PARA PODER AMPLIAR AS DEPENDÊNCIAS DO HOSPITAL PARA QUE ELE POSSA ABRIGAR TODOS VOCÊS! DE ACORDO?

Akemi e Tsunade abrem os olhos e não veêm mais ninguém, entram no quarto e lá estão os amigos e familiares de Sakura.

Tsunade:Por favor pessoal, ela precisa descansar, eu compreendo este momento de emoção, mas em nome da saúde da paciente eu lhes peço por favor que se retirem. Ela ficará em observação por 24h, e então terá alta e poderão ficar perto dela, por enquanto vocês devem esperar Ok! Agora vamos saindo.

Ino:Haaaa Hokage-sama não faça isso, queremos ficar com Sakura.

Tenten:É verdade, deixa vai.

Akemi:Tsunade, que tal agente ameaçar aumentar os impostos de novo?

Tsunade:Akemi, aqui não vai dar certo, para eles a vida de Sakura não tem preço, muito bem pessoal, sem mais nem menos, thau.

Sakura:Aumentar os impostos? Do que é que você está falando?

Tsunade:Ao que me parece a sua filha é muito boa para governar uma nação. Me ajudou a tirar o povão daqui.

Akemi:É mamãe, eu fiz isso por causa de você.

Sakura:Me dá um abraço filhinha.

Akemi a abraça, e Tsunade fica um pouco sem jeito de separa-la de Sakura, começa a tirar os equipamentos médicos que estavam em Sakura para pensar no que ela pode fazer para tirar a garotinha.

Tsunade:Ok, agora que você já acordou não precisa mais usar esses equipamentos e..., por que vocês são tão insistentes? Por favor, retirem-se!

Todos se despedem e começam a sair, mas Akemi quer ficar.

Akemi:Por favor, deixe eu ficar mais um pouquinho.

Tsunade vai até o corredor e chama Naruto e Kakashi de última hora, eles voltam e ficam ali parados.

Tsunade:Akemi, eu quero que você confie em mim e ataque o Naruto e o Kakashi.

Akemi:Atacar o titio e o vovô?

Tsunade:É isso mesmo, confie em mim.

Akemi:Não posso fazer isso.

Tsunade lhe dá um beijo na testa, e depois dá um soco em Naruto e chute em Kakashi.

Sakura:Aihhh, por que você fez isso?

Tsunade:Veja.

Então eles simplesmente desaparecem no ar, eram duas cópias, ela vai em direção a janela e os acha grudados a parede no lado de fora.

Tsunade:Ninguém fica neste quarto!

Então ela tranca a janela, olha para cima e diz.

Tsunade:Agora você entende por que é que eu pedi pra você atacar o Naruto e o Kakashi? Eram duas cópias, eu nunca faria mal a eles, e também não quero o mal da sua mãe, mas preciso que você confie em mim quando eu disser que Sakura precisa descansar.

Akemi:Tudo bem, você ta certa, eu vou confiar em você... papai! Se amarrar no teto com suas linhas de chakra até que é um boa idéia, mas a mamãe realmente precisa descansar.

Sasuke sai do teto, pega-a no colo e vai embora, então ela dá um chute na janela, que também acaba desaparecendo no ar, torna a olhar para fora do quarto e diz a Naruto que ainda estava no lado de fora.

Tsunade:Jutsu de desaparecimento, hum, interessante, foi só colocar uma cópia de janela no lugar da janela trancada que depois que eu saísse você poderia entrar, mas você não acha que é feio sumir com uma janela de hospital? Afinal ela é um patrimônio público! Se você não fizer essa janela aparecer em seu lugar nós teremos que conversar seriamente, EU VOU QUEBRAR A SUA CARA TÁ ENTENDENDO? Chega de diplomacia, você está trapaceando, você acha que eu não sei que ela gostaria de conversar com vocês? Ela adoraria, eu também, mas há horas em que eu tenho que ser chata com ela e com você, por que eu amo vocês, agora, pela última vez, retire-se!

Naruto:Tudo bem.

Então Naruto coloca a janela de volta e se vai também, vai andando e resolve ir comer no restaurante, lá ele encontra todos os que foram expulsos do quarto de Sakura.

Ino:Olá Naruto, só faltava você! Estamos planejando comer aqui para comemorar que Sakura acordou.

Akemi:Você vai vir.

Sasuke:É claro que ele vai, você vai se assustar quando ver como é que ele come.

Naruto:Puxa Sasuke, não queima o meu filme com a Akemi.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Final

No dia seguinte, Os amigos de Sakura começaram a chegar no restaurante.

Naruto:Hahaha!

Akemi:Por que você está tão feliz tio.

Naruto:Por que eu vou comer muito!

Akemi:Eu vou comer mais do que você!

Sasuke:Não vai não, eu não quero que você seja uma menina gulosa.

Akemi:Ah, deixa papai!

Sasuke:Não.

Naruto:Mas como Sakura está demorando.

Todos começam a ficar preocupados. Tsunade chega e comprimenta a todos, estava calma.

Tsunade:Ohayo!

Sasuke em pensamento:Ela está muito calma, Sakura só deve estar um pouco atrasada, ela já vem vindo.

Passa-se meia hora e então.

Sasuke:Vou procura-la no hospital.

Naruto:Te acompanho.

Akemi:Também vou!

Sasuke:Não Akemi, você fica!

Naruto sussurra no ouvido de Sasuke.

Naruto:Ela é uma menina muito forte, não se torne superprotetor e faça dela uma covarde.

Sasuke se arrepende e diz.

Sasuke:Venha conosco Akemi.

Eles chegam e Sasuke vai correndo ao quarto de Sakura. Lá estava uma linda mulher, Sasuke lhe diz.

Sasuke:Você está atrasada...mas está linda.

Sakura:Ai desculpa, eu perdi a noção do tempo.

Sasuke:O que importa é que você está realmente muito linda.

Sakura:Jura?

Sasuke:Não diga nada, apenas me beije.

Eles se beijam, Naruto e Akemi chegando ao quarto viram a cena, pararam e Naruto disse a Akemi.

Naruto:Vamos sair de fininho

Akemi:Por que?

Naruto:É porque nessas horas devemos deixa-los ter um momento só deles, sem a nossa interferência entende? Seria egoísmo da nossa parte roubar-lhes este momento.

E vão embora, voltam para o restaurante.

Gaara:E então?

Naruto:Ela está bem.

Gaara:E por que demora tanto.

Akemi:Ela está com papai num momento bonitinho.

Todos riem e se tranquilizam, meia hora depois chegam Sasuke e Sakura.

Tsunade:Viva o mais novo casal de Konoha!

Todos:Viva!

Todos comem e bebem,festa vai, festa vem, festa acaba, e aos poucos cada um vai se despedindo, até só restarem Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Akemi e Naruto

Gaara:Tudo isso parecia um sonho inatingível a 15 dias atrás.

Sakura:Eu sinceramente não acredito que conseguimos, eu não acredito que consegui me superar e me transformar.

Gaara: Eu nunca sonhei que poderia um dia dormir tranqüilamente.

Naruto:Hein? Do que é que vocês tão falando?

Sakura:Vamos voltar um pouco no tempo, eu me recordo que...

Flash Back

Festa na vila da Areia, vitória! Sakura fora capturada.

Hokage da Areia:Meu sonho começa a se realizar! Com Sakura e Gaara capturados será possível tranca-los dentro de um jutsu que lhes sugue o chakra, os ninjas da Areia poderão receber esse chakra e atacaremos vilas mais fracas com o objetivo de aprisionarmos mais ninjas, logo a vila da Areia será tão forte que será possível unificarmos as vila ocultas sobre o domínio da Areia.

Akemi:Quando vamos atacar?

Quando terminarmos a prisão, já fazem 3 meses que estamos criando ela, ela pode aprisiona-los, mas não por muito tempo, é preciso reforça-la mais ainda.

Akemi:Quanto tempo

Hokage da Areia:Acredito que mais 6 meses serão suficientes para que nem mesmo você que é a garota mais forte de vila possa destruí-la.

Hokage da Areia em pensamento:Aí você vai pra lá também.

Akemi:Se eles já estão a 3 meses lá dentro, logo morrerão de fome e sede.

Hokage da Areia:Este jutsu cria um cordão umbilical de Areia, capaz de alimenta-los. Bom agora é hora de continuarmos a reforçar o jutsu.

Akemi:Certo.

E eles continuam a reforçar a prisão dia após dia. Com o tempo, Sakura e Gaara, começam a dividir suas angústias, como companheiros de cela, já que estavam sem esperanças de escapar dali, Gaara conta de sua vida, sua rejeição, sua solidão, Sakura conta do seu grande amor, da aniquilação de sua vilas, Gaara conta da morte das pessoas que ele mais amava, eles abrem suas vidas totalmente um ao outro, também se consolam, Gaara começa a tentar aliviar a dor de Sakura, a lhe dizer coisas boas, ela passa a ter a mesma atitude, começam a se tratar muito bem, começam a ter consideração um pelo outro, e Sakura começa a se esquecer dos problemas lá fora e a se preocupar com Gaara, afinal ela não sairia mais dali, então ela usa chakra vital para separar o monstro da mente de Gaara, conseguindo criar uma barreira entre eles.

Sakura:Eu consegui criar uma barreira em sua mente, durma um pouco.

Gaara:Sério?

Sakura:Pode confiar em mim, eu te acordo quando estiver cansada.

Gaara:E com que chakra você faz isso?

Então Sakura percebe que o jutsu de aprisionamento tinha uma falha, ele só sugava chakra circulante, mas não tomava o chakra dos órgãos vitais. Por isso ela podia aprisionar o monstro com o chakra vital.

Sakura:Gaara, descobri, nós temos uma chance, a prisão não suga chakra vital, durma e se recupere, quando você acordar você estará muito mais forte, e poderá atacar essa prisão.

Gaara dorme e, quando acorda está cheio de chakra, e lança um ataque sobre a prisão, Sakura começa a tirar uma grande quantidade de chakra vital para fazer um ataque, mas não funciona, pois a prisão lhe rouba esse chakra e o repõe em seu organismo. Eles se decepicionam.

Gaara:Falhamos.

Sakura:A prisão recolhe o chakra e o repõe em mim se eu tento usa-lo em grandes quantidades.

O hokage da Areia entra na prisão e lhes diz.

Hokage da Areia:Ora, ora, vocês são bem persistentes, desistam vocês não vão conseguir.

E ele sai.

Sakura olha para Gaara e diz.

Sakura:Falhamos, mas me diga uma coisa, a quanto tempo você não dormia

Gaara:Há vários anos. Eu fiz algo que não fazia a muito tempo.

Sakura:O que?

Gaara:Eu tive um sonho, nele nós estávamos conseguindo sair daqui, fugimos, e paramos a beira de um riacho para descansarmos, e o sol batia fortemente no meu rosto.

Sakura começa a chorar e lhe diz.

Não posso tirar a gente dessa, mas você vai dormir muito mais amanhã, quando eu conseguir recuperar o chakra vital que eu gastei.

Passa-se um dia e Sakura se recupera, pois a prisão não lhe suga nenhum chakra, já que este, quando é produzido, vai diretamente para os órgãos, então ela novamente prende o monstro de Gaara com uma barreira e Gaara dorme novamente, mas dessa vez ela mantém a barreira por muito mais tempo, gastando muito mais energia, até que chega um momento que todo o seu corpo começa a doer, ficar fraco, seu batimento cardíacos se reduzem, a respiração, o funcionamento dos órgãos começa a se comprometer e ela não agüentando acorda Gaara e desfaz a barreira que prendia o monstro, Gaara então manda o chakra que ele recuperou no sono para Sakura, embora parte do chakra seja sugado pela prisão, a outra parte chega em Sakura, e os órgãos voltam a funcionar normalmente.

Gaara:Por que você faz isso.

Sakura:Eu quero que você durma, coisa que você nunca fez.

Gaara:Você é um anjo.

Sakura olha para ele e diz.

Sakura:Você acha?

Gaara:Mas é claro, você não sabe o quanto dormir é importante para mim.

Da mesma forma que as pessoas que abrem mão de algo para ajudarem alguém se orgulham de terem feito a coisa certa, o coração de Sakura é envolvido por um sentimento de bondade e fraternidade, e um selo que a impedia de se transformar em anjo até que suas asas fossem brancas como sua alma se quebra, e Sakura se transforma, liberando uma tamanha quantidade de chakra que a prisão, por não estava pronta, não consegue absorver a tempo, Sakura consegue se libertar do cordão umbilical de areia, liberta Gaara e começa a atacar as paredes da prisão, que é rompida facilmente, ela então torna a voltar ao normal, escondendo suas asas e começa a fugir, O hokage envia o mesmo ninja que a capturou para aprisiona-la novamente, eles continuam fugindo, mas não correm muito depressa, pois querem que o ninja da Areia os alcance quando já estiverem distantes da vila da Areia, quando o ninja os alcança ela se transforma em anjo e o captura, Gaara o obriga a contar os planos da Areia, e ficam sabendo do ataque a Konoha. Depois Gaara abre um grande buraco e o prende.

Fim do Flash Back

Sakura:E foi isso o que aconteceu.

Akemi começa a chorar.

Akemi:Desculpa. Me desculpa.

Sakura, Gaara e Naruto tentam consola-la em vão, pois o peso da culpa é um grande fardo para uma pequena garota de 7 anos, então Sasuke diz.

Sasuke:Nós te amamos, estrela querida.

Ela para de chorar, abre um sorriso e abraça Sakura.

Akemi:Obrigada mamãe, eu nunca vou me esquecer do que você fez por mim, Sakura dá um sorriso e diz que ela estará com ela sempre que ela precisar. Conversa vai, conversa vem e Akemi começa a ficar com sono.

Naruto:Ela está pingando de sono, vou leva-la para a cama.

Sakura:Não tem problema eu levo.

Akemi:Não mamãe, se o Naruto puder, deixe que ele me leve, você precisa ter um tempo sozinha com o papai, sabe, para os momentos bonitinhos.

Sakura:Obrigada filha.

Sakura em pensamento:Essa menina é rápida demais para sua idade.

Gaara:Se é assim, vou embora também.

Eles se despedem, Sakura aproveita o momento para Sasuke para a vila Haruno, chegando a vila, Sakura derrama algumas lágrimas, e o levou até um casarão que havia na vila, Sasuke hesitou um pouco, pois aquele era o mesmo casarão que ele entrara para investigar.

Sakura:Não se preocupe, eu sei que você veio aqui.

Sasuke:Como é que você sabe?

Sakura:Eu imaginei que depois daquela batalha você iria vasculhar meu passado, e nisso acabaria chegando aqui. Você não encontrou nada a não ser a vila certo.

Sasuke:C..Certo

Sakura:Eu não estou brava com isso, por isso não se preocupe.

Eles entraram na casa, Sakura o levou a um corredor, ao final dele havia uma porta, Sasuke estranha pois não vira aquela porta quando entrara da última vez.

Sakura:Parece que você não conhece essa porta.

Sasuke:É estranho, eu andei por toda essa casa e não me lembro dessa porta.

Sakura:É que ela é protegida por um selo de invisibilidade, só aparece se um anjo fizer brilhar uma luz que os olhos não podem ver, é uma luz ultra-violeta que nós liberamos, quando ela bate na porta ela transforma a luz em marrom e você pode ver a porta. Ela leva a um templo oculto.

Sasuke:Não entendo, meu senso de espaço me diz que esta,os no final dessa casa.

Sakura sorri e diz: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Então Sasuke a leva para o quarto ao lado, ele vai com ela até a janela desse quarto e mostra que não há mais nada constrído, que aquele é o último cômodo. Sakura ri.

Sasuke:Por que você ri?

Sakura:O templo é adimensional, por que você acha que não acharam o Éden até hoje? Vem comigo, abre aquela porta que você vai entender.

Sasuke abre a porta, eles entram e ela fecha a porta. O lugar era enorme, com um grande lago, era um jardim muito bonito, no meio do lago havia uma coluna que sustentava uma bela bola de cristal. Acima ficava o teto, onde estavam desenhados os 12 Animais sagrados, todos olhavam para a bola, as margens do lago havia um campo florido, com flores de todos os tipos.

Sakura:Espetacular não!

Sasuke:Incrível, se este é o jardim eu fico imaginando o templo, ele sta muito longe?

Sakura:Não, experimente olhar para trás.

Sasuke se vira e vê um pequeno templo de arquitetura grega.

Sasuke:Mas é um templo pequeno.

Sakura:O jardim é o mais importante.

Ela abre as asas, então dos animais saem feixes de luz que atravessam a bola e iluminam Sakura com luz branca. Então ela desaparece. Sakura olha para todos os lados e não a vê, seu Sharingan não a detectara. Ela sai do templo com uma roupa de seda, parecia um vestido que se amarra no ombro. Sasuke se impressiona, ela estava linda.

Sakura:É preciso se purificar a cada batalha, o sangue nos enfraquece, é preciso limpar-se do sangue.

Então ela nada sobre o lago até chegar a bola de cristal. Sobe a coluna e põe as mãos sbre a bola, que começa aemitir uma luz mais forte ainda, as águas cercam Sakura, o vento fazia com que as águas formassem um ciclone, e em cada um dos animais nasce uma chama. Todos os elementos se manifestavam, bem como o cristal, que representava a terra. Até que o cristal se apaga, assim como o fogo dos animais, água volta ao lago, pois o vento já não se movia em círculos. Sakura desce da coluna e vai em direção de Sasuke, e lhe beija.

Sakura:Só o amor pode apagar nossas manchas e limpar o sangue do qual estamos sujos, só os anjos que amam podem se limpar, pois é necessário que a pessoa mais amada esteja ao seu lado nesse momento, amanhã traremos Akemi.

Ora Akemi estava dormindo tranqüilamente na casa de Naruto, ao acordar ela avisa ao Naruto.

Akemi:Tio, eu vou pra casa da minha mãe ta?

Naruto:Tudo bem, thau...

10 minutos depois...Akemi volta.

Akemi:Tio, eu fui lá mas não tinha ninguém, nem a mamãe nem o papai, eu to preocupada, onde será que eles estão? Será que eles estão numa missão de emergência, será que a mamãe teve uma recaída e foi para o hospita? Será que...

Naruto em pensamento:Quanta tempestade num copo d'agua, eles devem ter ido no supermercado ou coisa parecida.

Akemi:...será que...ELES FORAM SEQUESTR...

Naruto corre em direção de Akemi e lhe tapa a boca.

Naruto:Não diga isso Akemi!

Akemi:Pwur Quie?(Por que?)

Autores do fanfic:Se os leitores ouvirem falar nisso eles vão nos matar!

Naruto:Fique calma Akemi, eles logo estarão de volta e...mudando de assunto...você ajuda o tio a treinar?

Akemi:Mas e os meus pais? Eles podem estar em perigo e você fica falando em treino? Ora!

Naruto:Fica tranquila, eles devem ter ido ao supermercado ou coisa parecida...

Akemi:Você acha?

Naruto:Claro, além do mais ninguém seria louco o suficiente para lutar com eles...bom agora vamos treinar?

Akemi treina com Naruto até a tarde, então eles voltam para casa, jantam e Akemi se despede.

Akemi:Eu acho que agora eles já chegaram, thau tio.

10 minutos se passam e Akemi volta...dessa vez ela não faz escândalo, apenas diz.

Akemi:Eles não estão lá...

Naruto:Você procurou algum bilhete na casa para ver se eles avisaram onde iam.

Akemi:Não.

Naruto:Então vamos voltar a casa da Sakura.

Naruto chega lá e acha um bilhete do Gaara em cima da mesa de jantar.

"Sua mãe saiu com o papai, eles voltam amanhã, me pediram para avisar, beijos, Gaara"

Naruto:Ok Akemi, caso encerrado, acho que você vai dormir de novo na minha casa.

No caminho de volta pra casa Naruto vê Hinata, ela então vai com eles a casa de Naruto.

Akemi:Bom tio, eu vou dormir, obrigada, eu já tava ficando preocupada.

Akemi se retira.

Hinata:Preocupada?

Naruto:É, Sakura saiu com Sasuke ontem a noite, provavelmente avisou Gaara e lhe pediu que a avisasse, então o Gaara foi e deixou hoje cedo um bilhete na casa de Sakura para avisar Akemi, mas ele não percebeu esse bilhete em sua casa e passou o dia inteiro preocupada...

Hinata:É, as vezes as coisas estão bem na nossa frente e nós não percebemos(indireta)

Naruto:Mas há também as coisas tão boas na nossa frente que nós não acreditamos que seja de verdade(contra indireta)

Hinata:Eu acho que se descobre se algo existe ou não experimentando(contra contra indireta bem direta)

Naruto beija Hinata e esta corresponde, quando esta se afasta fica enrubescida

Hinata:Na...Naruto-Kun

Naruto:Eu já estou cansado de ficar escondendo meus sentimentos. Hinata...te amo e que ficar sempre com você.

Hinata:Eu também te amo Naruto-kun

Naruto:EU preciso perguntar?

Hinata:Não

Os dois se beijam ardentemente, um beijo apaixonado, um beijo a muito tempo desejado.

Enquanto isso na vila Haruno, Sakura e Sasuke estavam sentados a beira do lago, onde a luz de uma lua refletia nele, dando uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade. Sakura estava com a cabeça encostada em Sasuke e este a segurava pela cintura.

Sakura:Você não acha melhor voltarmos? Será que Akemi não está preocupada?

Sasuke:Não se preocupe, Gaara com certeza a avisou, ela está bem, ela mesmo disse que nós precisamos ter os nossos "momentos bonitinhos" hehehe, puxa vida, eu nem acredito, somos tão jovens e já temos que assumir a responsabilidade de termos uma filha, hahaha, bom, amor, o que você acha de dormirmos aqui mesmo?

Sakura:Tudo bem...mas antes nós precisamos tomar um banho.

Sasuke:É verdade.

Os dois vão para a casa principal, e lá eles se dividem cada um para um banheiro, no interior havia uma fonte termal, que era dividida por uma parede de madeira, a vista do céu estrelado era linda, Sakura senta-se confortavelmente numa pedra que há debaixo do lago, no meio da neblina ela percebe que alguém está se aproximando então ela toma posição de ataque.

Sakura:Quem é você?

Sakura:Quem é você? Responda.-diz ela já preparando um ataque.

Sasuke:Sou eu...-disse Sasuke enquanto se aproximava, ouvindo aquela voz ela fica mais tranqüila-

Sakura:Por que você não respondeu, você me assustou, não se esqueça que outros anjos tem acesso a esse local.

Sasuke:Eu pensei que você ia perceber, mas agora vejo que estava enganado, hahahaha.

Sakura:Não vejo graça nisso.

Sasuke:Mas eu vejo.

Sakura:Sasuke, você é muito cruel!Mas deixando isso de lado, o que está fazendo aqui.

Sakura em pensamento:Ele parece tão feliz e tranqüilo...

Sasuke:É que eu quis vir te fazer compania e tomar um banho com você, não gosto mais de estar só.

Sakura:Hum, gostei da idéia!

Sasuke:Ah é? Gostou?Mas eu acho que você vai gostar mais ainda dessa idéia

Sasuke aproxima Sakura de seu corpo, ela a abraça e começa a beijar-lhe o pecoço, essa fica acariciando a nuca, os beijos de Sasuke começam a arrancar gemidos de Sakura, Sasuke a provocava com seus beijos, esta se rende totalment a ele, que começa a possuí-la, Sasuke a pega no colo, tira-a d banheiro e leva-apara o quanrto e lá, ele a toma por completo,Sakura assim como Sasuke, estava imensuravelmente feliz, pois ela podia sentir e ter o seu amado por completo, o coração de ambos estavamtocando no mesmo ritmo,aquele era um momento único, e maravilhoso para ambos, o quanto Sasuke não sonhara com aquilo desde que percebeu que amava Sakura. A noite foi passando para todos na vila de Konoha, mas para duas pessoas essa noite foi inesquecível. De manhã,ao acordar, Sakura se vê nos braços de Sasukee ambos com os corpos cobertos somente por um lençol, ela ficou um tanto rubra mas estavamas estava nostalgeada pelo cheiro que seu amado tinha, que a única coisa que podia sentir era a felicidade, ela lhe dá um beijo leve e suave na boca para não acorda-lo e decide se levantar para preparar o café, ou talvez se arrumar para ambosirem tomar o café em outro lugar pois a casa estava com a dispensa vazia, mas quando foi se movimentar viu que os braços de Sasuke envolviam-na pela cintura, e quando foi tira-los ela não conseguiu, pois cada movimento que ela fazia para se libertar dos braços de Sasuke, este a abraçava com mais força.

Sakura:Ai o que eu faço?-sussurrou baixinho para não acorda-lo-

Sasuke:É bem simples, é só você ficar quietinhae deixar eu abraça-la e sentir o seu cheiro.

Sasuke já estava acordado antes mesmo de Sakura, mas ele estava tão confortável eu decidiu apreciar a situação e voltar a dormir.

Sakura:Mas Sasuke, já é tarde e precisamos voltar para casa, as pessoas já devem estar preocupadas com a gente.

Sasuke:Vamos ficar assim só mais uma meia hora vai.

Sakura:Vamos, larga mão de ser preguiçosso, eu vou tomar banho, sequizer pode tomar banho comigo, senão...

Sasuke:Então, o que estamos esperando.

Sakura:Seu safado-disse ela em tom de deboche

Eles voltam para a vila e vão até a casa de Naruto buscar Akemi, ao chegarem a menina acabara de se sentar para tomar o café da manhã, mas ouvindo a voz deles sai da cozinha e vai até a sala, onde eles estavam, e abraça pai e mãe.

Sasuke:Obrigado por cuidar dela pra gente, ela deu muito trabalho.

Naruto:Se deu muito trabalho? É claro que ela deu...

Hinata:Não deu trablho, o meu querido Naruto queria dizer isso né?

Naruto:Calma benzinho, eu só ia dizer que ela me deu muita canseira nos treinos, ela não se cansa!

Sakura:"Quuerido, "Benzinho" não me digam que vocês estã...

Naruto:Sim, estamos sim.

Sakura:Parabéns Hinata, parabéns Naruto, fico feliz por vocês.

Sasuke:Finalemte você encontrou alguém hein Naruto.

Naruto:E essa pessoa é muito especial para mim.

Sasuke:Pena que não é melhor que a minha Sakura, sem quere ofender Hinata.

Hinata:Sem problemas...

Naruto:Sem problemas? É claro que tem problema, peça desculpas a Hinata pois não há mulhe no mundo que seja melhor que ela, sem querer lhe ofender Sakura.

Sakura:Que é isso.

Sasuke:Não agora eu é que falo, Naruto, entenda que a minha Sakura é superior a qualquer mulher, pois ela pode curar as pessoas.

Naruto:Não, mas a Hinata possui olhos que enxergam qualquer coisa, o que a fazem uma mulher superior a qualque outra mulher.

Hinata:Sakura, vamos embora pois estes dois vão ficar a manhã inteira discutindo quem é superior, Akemi, você não quer vir com a gente e pegar algum doce?

Akemi:Hai.

Hinata:nós ainda não tomamos o café, e você Sakura?

Sakura:Não.

As três vão para a cozinha para tomar o café, Hinata tira do forno um bolo que acabara de fazer, os dois homens continuavam a discutir.

Akemi:Mamãe, titia, se me dão licença, eu vou para a sala para acabar com aquela discussão.

Sakura:Não precisa...

Akemi:Não se preocupe, eu já coloquei o povão pra fora do hospital lembra, deixa que eu resolvo isso...

Akemi vai até a sala, fecha os olhos e grita.

Akemi:QUER SABER?A MELHOR AQUI SOU EU!

Sasuke e Naruto param, eles nunca iriam discordar de uma garota que era filha e sobrinha deles, especialmente sendo filha de um pai que sempre foi comparado com o irmão e de um tio como Naruto, que é órfão.

Sasuke/Naruto:É Akemi, você está certa.

Akemi:E como sou a melhor, eu os convido para comer bolo.

Eles saem correndo em direção a cozinha, e vêem as duas mulheres mais lindas do mundo cortando um belo bolo.

Sakura:É Akemi, você será uma possível diplomata de Konoha.

Naruto:Pode ajudar muito sendo uma conselheira quando eu me tornar Hokage.

O café se prosseguiu em paz, a tarde, as meninas foram fazer compras, pois Akemi precisava de roupa, a noite Sakura levou todos a vila Haruno, pediu que esperassem na praça central enquanto ela levava Akemi para a purificação, e voltando começou a contar sobre as origens do anjo de Konoha.

Sakura:Bom eu vou começar a contar as minha origens, mas antes de mais nada eu gostaria de confirmar as suspeitas do Sasuke. Amor, a pergunta que você me fez no dia em que acordei, a resposta é sim, apesar das ordens de ficar em Konoha eu fui atrás de você, assisti toda a batalha entre você e Naruto, fiquei um tanto surpresa, mas nada podia fazer, pois não podia libertar minhas asas, não era forte, or isso não tentei intervir, eu sabia que mesmo que tentasse você não ia me escutar, bom a respeito de minha história posso dizer que...

Sakura narrando:"A vila Haruno surgiu com a vila de Konoha, um dos 2 primeiros hokages era anjo, quando ele morreu ele fez um jutsu para que um descendente nascido na vila Haruno recebesse seu poder cada vez que um anjo morresse, a fim de que protegesse a vila de Konoha e a vila Haruno. Até a vila ser atacada eu era treinada para cumprir meu dever, as asas brancas são sinal de pureza, mas não cedem forças ao que as possui com tanta facilidade, ao contrário das cinzas e negras, o poder nas mãos de uma criança pode corrompe-la,por isso eu tinha um selamento que dificultava o controle dos meus poderes, por isso o meu controle de chakra é bom, a medida que eu fosse treinando eu ia conseguindo extrair o poder delas, e a medida que treinava o tempo se passava e eu aprendia a usar esse poder.

Quando a vila foi atacada eu fui a única sobrevivente, não participei da guerra pois não tinha preparo suficiente e fui defendida pelos meus pais e tios, os assassinos do um clã estavam me procurando, ao me encontrarem tentaram me seqüestrar, mas meus pais e tios se recusaram a me entregar e morreram me protegendo, mas ver as pessoas que você tanto ama morrerem na sua frente é o mesmo que ser atingido por uma avalanche, por mais que você queira se segurar, ela te leva onde ela quizer, as minhas asas ficaram cinzas imediatamente e estando cinzas passaram a me dar muito poder, sem pensar eu ataquei um dos milhares de assassinos, e quando eu vi ele cair no chão, eu disse pra mim mesma "Vingança", as asas ficaram negras e eu não pensava em mais nada, quando um anjo novo fica descontrolado ele se torna o mais perigoso dos seres, é pior que um anjo adulto descontrolado, quando eu me lembro daquele dia eu só me lembro até o momento em que eu matei o primeiro ninja, depois disso eu só me lembro de ve-los todos mortos, eu não me lembro como, mas eu matei todos, só havia sobrado um, apenas um ser vivo naquele local, era eu...que naquele momento já não tinha mais asas negras, elas estavam totalmente vermelhas de sangue, eu vingara meu clã...talvez esta tenha sido a diferença do meu destino e o destino de Sasuke, eu me vinguei dos assassinos e não tive o resto da minha vida vivída em função de vingar-me.

Sasuke:Você teve sucesso, conseguiu vingar a morte do seu clã e voltar a ser feliz.

Sakura dá um sorriso negando com a cabeça.

Sakura:Não, depois de mata-los eu descobri que não havia tido sucesso na minha vingança.

Sasuke:Como assim?

Sakura:Você só diz isso por que não se vingou do seu irmão, deixa eu te explicar melhor, eu mesma demorei anos para entender isso, quando eu terminei de exterminar os assassinos eu percebi que tinha feito aquilo por ter poder suficiente para faze-lo, os homens que invadiram minha vila fizeram isso por que tinham poder para fazer isso, quando você tem poder você o usa para fazer o que bem entender...eu hoje não acredito que aqueles homens teriam atacado a minha vila se não tivessem poder, de quem é a culpa? Dos homens, ou do poder? Quem aqui, se recebesse todo o poder que quizesse, não o usaria para fazer o que bem entendesse? Eu recebi poder, e por causa do poder que recebi me vinguei, entende agora a frustração, eu destruí aqueles homens mas outros homens nasceram e conseguiram poder e, em algum lugar deste mundo eles estão usando esse poder para subjulgar outras pessoas, por mais que você mate as pessoas que te fizeram mal, você não destrói o Poder. Se vingar é uma ilusão, é impossível fazer com que o verdadeiro responsável pague pelos seus atos, o Poder troca de corpos como alguém troca de roupa, e dele todos nós somos vítimas...continuando, após aquela chacina o Terceiro Hokage chegou, mas chegou tarde, então ele me colocou um selo mais poderoso que não me permitisse abrir as asas enquanto elas não se tornassem brancas novamente, ou seja, enquanto não esquecesse a chacina e deixasse de ter ódio das pessoas que mataram meu clã. Eu só fui entender o poder depois que a vila da Areia me seqüestrou, lá eu esqueci o meu ódio, vendo o preço que o Poder fazia Gaara pagar, e quando eu percebi isso eu vi que poderia abrir minhas asas, e hoje eu estou aqui, livre para amar todos vocês. Bom pessoal essa é a minha história.

Tsunade:Mas e quanto ao fato da família que é dona do restaurante?

Sakura:Eu não podia morar sozinha, por isso, com a ajuda do terceiro hokage eu consegui fazer um jutsu e enganasse a todos, achei que seria melhor assim.

Naruto:Eu estou impressionado com isso, nunca pensei que você tivesse um passado desse Sakura-chan.

Tenten:Como você consegue sorrir desse jeito? Como consegue?

Sakura:Não gosto quando as pessoas sentem dó e pena de mim, por isso eu disfarço tudo, até o sorriso.

Neji:E quem foi a pessoa matou a sua família, você sabe?

Sakura:Sim.

Sasuke:E quem foi?

Sakara:Akatsuki.

Todos ficam pasmos com isso.

Hinata:Mas por que?

Kakashi:Ter um anjo como aliado é muito bom, eles pensaram que, sendo criança, seria mais fácil domina-la, mas acabaram se enganando, creio que foi isso, estou certo Sakura?

Sakura:Hai, mas agora tudo o que quero é que a vida da minha filha seja diferente, eu vou ama-la, vou dar colo, vamos treinar juntas, vamos passear, fazer compras, vou leva-la a Academia de ninjas, vou ensinar a ela tudo o que eu sei de melhor.

Sasuke:Eu com certeza vou cuidar dela, vou elogia-la quando ela merecer, vou beija-la bastante, eu quero ser um bom pai!

Os dois abraçam a filha, e pouco a pouco os que ali estavam vão se retirando para suas casas, Sasuke leva Akemi no colo, pois esta já adormecera e sakura o acompanha, eles chegam a casa de Sasuke e colocam ela na cama, depois decidem ficar um pouco na varanda.

Sasuke:Sakura, eu sei que a gente um começou o namoro, mas será que você...er...

Sakura:Será que você o que?

Sasuke:Será que você não gostaria de ser minha esposa, sabe, casar comigo e...

Sakura:Mas é claro que sim. Ela pula em Sasuke e lhe dá um beijo e um abraço forte, gestos que são retribuídos por Sasuke.

Sasuke:Você será a noiva mais linda de Konoha.

Sakura:E você o noivo, mas Sasuke, vamos fazer uma cerimônia simples só para os amigos íntimos ou uma cerimônia como daquelas festas bem grandes, onde se vai pessoas que você nem conhece, sabe por que...

Ela é interrompida por um beijo de Sasuke.

Sasuke:Isso agente vê depois Sakura, agora vamos dormir.

Sakura:Ta bom, então vamos combinar tudo amanha certo?

Sasuke:Certo.

Saskura:Estou tão feliz, você nem imagina.

Sasuke:É claro que posso imaginar, pois eu sinto o mesmo por você

Eles se beijam profunda e apaixonadamente, se abraçam e declaram mais uma vez seu amor um para com o outro...

Owari

Palavra dos autores:Isso é tudo pessoal, nós esperamos que vocês tenham gostado, pois foi realmente trabalhoso terminar essa fic, até a próxima e...Comentem, nem que seja para escrever um "Nha...legal"


End file.
